


Just Business

by tea_leaves_and_dvds



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_leaves_and_dvds/pseuds/tea_leaves_and_dvds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is just a demon enjoying his life to the fullest and Loki is an angel that's too curious for his own good. When Loki is set out to hunt Tony down, he starts to question if things are as black and white as people have always made him believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was something that Tony found beautiful about taking a walk on a Sunday afternoon. He walked down the east side of Manhattan, his favorite city in the whole five thousand years he’d been alive, and looked up at the picturesque church that was tucked into the corner of the street. For as small as it was, it proudly displayed its rainbow colored windows with images of angels and doves. Even outside of the church, there were expensive looking statues of angels and saints that were meant to watch over the people inside. “Vanity.” He said with a soft smirk and hummed as the bells of the church rang softly inside, just loud enough that he could hear it without having to invade the mind of any of the humans. He sat down at the base of the steps, easily slicing through an inch of the leg of his black suit with the dull nail he had in this form.

People began to walk out slowly, some barely giving him a passing glance as he sat there, cursing softly at the clear tear in his suit. He recognized the sideways looks they gave him as the same looks they would give to those less fortunate. Even as he was in a suit, they pulled their bags and coats closer around themselves, and feared the unknown consequences of their acknowledgement of him. He didn’t want them anyway. In a city so trained to distrust, innocence was very hard to come by. “Hey… are you okay?” He looked up at the small blue eyed and blonde hair man that stood over him.

But…when innocence happened to find its way to him, he found it oh so amazing.

He took off red tinted sunglasses he wore and smiled sadly at the young man. He was skinny, almost unhealthily so, and Tony wondered if that was why he was by himself at church on a Sunday. “Not really.” He said with a sheepish smile. “I tore my suit.” He sighed and lifted his leg a bit to show him. “And I have an important meeting in an hour.” He sighed and leaned back to look at him. “My place is too far away to go back.” The man’s eyes went to his leg and he worried his lip for a second before he smiled at him.

“I live not too far away.” He said. “And I have a sewing kit, or more like a needle and some black thread." He gave a sheepish chuckled "We could fix them up if you want.” Tony looked at him, his smile was so wide and unassuming.

“Yeah?” He asked and stood; he was a few inches taller than the man and looked down at him with a warm smile. “That’d be amazing, you’re a life saver.” The man smiled at him brightly and a pink tinge colored his cheeks and went up to the tips of his ears. “What’s your name of my savior?” He asked as they began to walk.

“Steve.” He smiled “Steve Rogers, and you?”

* * *

“Ah, fuck, Tony!” Steve yelled and gripped the cold bars of the bed frame as Tony held onto his hips, pounding him mercilessly from behind, his screams and grunts mixing with the sound of skin slapping skin. 

“Language, Steve.” Tony purred into his ear and loved how Steve’s tears ran down his face, his body and mind unable to understand how such pleasure could exist and was practically wrecked by everything being done to him. It hadn’t taken thirty minutes since he arrived before he had the innocent man shaking in his lap, rutting weakly against his leg and and gripping his suit like he’d up and disappear any second. He gave Steve’s small ass another hard slap, the scratches and bites he had placed there making the sting all the more delicious as Steve arched his back pathetically, trying to get more that amazing pain and pleasure.

“T-this is so so wrong.” Steve gasped but the thought was gone from his head as Tony gave a hard thrust against his prostate. “Oh, fuck!” he gasped and Tony was almost proud of his little Steve as he buried his face in the pillow under him, presenting his ass more clearly to Tony.

“No, it's good. You look so perfect, Steve.” He purred and bit at his shoulders, his teeth easily marking the pale skin and knew Steve would remember this for months. “You're such a needy boy.” He gripped his hips hard enough that Steve was bruising and watched as his cock kept stretching the poor boy. “Your tight virgin hole is so open and messy now.” He nipped at his ear as he felt Steve shudder. “I wish other people could see you like this, so wet and open, and your dick dripping under you.” He moved his hand down and wrapped it around the pink length to stroke him. “Would that turn you on, if people were watching you being speared by my cock?” Steve screamed into the pillow as he came and Tony smirked into his skin, feeling his own body tingle with pleasure. He slowed as Steve squeezed around him and Tony forced himself to hold back until Steve stopped shaking. He pulled out, smirking as Steve groaned, and turned him over, easing his legs apart.

“N-no, Tony, not like this.” Steve breathed as he lined up to him, his legs hanging over Tony’s shoulders. Tony gave him a smile. The kid was so amusing, even now, when he’d been barebacked by a demon, he was trying to save his grace.

“I want to look at you.” He purred and leaned down to kiss him, and felt Steve whimper as he pressed into the loose hole and this time fucked him slowly, making sure Steve would feel every movement. With each thrust, he would pull all the way out before sliding back home, deep into him. “Look at you.” Tony breathed and pinned Steve’s hands above his head with just one of his own. “You just came and you’re already getting hard again.” He said as Steve’s cock twitched back to life at the slow and deliberate fucking. Steve was on the verge of tears at the amazing pleasure and sniffled pathetically before groaning again. 

“I-it’s because you’re looking at me like that.” He argued weakly, his face and ears red. “No one’s looked at me like this before.” He gasped as Tony hit his prostate and began to grind into him.

“Good.” Tony purred and leaned down to catch his lips again. “Then you’ll remember this.” He said softly. “How it felt to be stretched by my cock, having the most pleasure you’ve ever had with a man, and what it feels like to be filled up with come.” He purred against his lips and felt Steve’s ass tighten around him, like it was trying to force him to keep his promise and fill him up.

“Yes!” Steve whimpered. “I’ll remember this.” He gasped as Tony sped up, fucking him until there were no coherent words left in him. Tony smiled and bit down on his shoulder as he came and Steve screamed under him as he came a second time. “Tony…” He breathed and wrapped his arms around him, trying to hold him there desperately as Tony pulled out. Steve shuddered as the come dribbled out of him slowly. 

Tony looked down at him, his brown eyes calculating, and kissed him slow and almost loving, like Steve secretly wanted.

There were rules with things like these. Demons couldn’t just come and take, no matter how much they wanted to. Innocence was a gift, only able to be given in exchange for something of equal value. So if his partners wanted a bit of aftercare after being deflowered, Tony was more than happy to give it. He wrapped his arms around him and held him to his chest, his hand running down his back slowly as Steve relaxed in his arms, the blonde tucked into him. “That was amazing.” Steve said softly after a while with as much honesty as Tony would expect from him. Tony chuckled and watched Steve turn pink in his arms.

“It was.” He said and kissed him, assuring him that he wasn't laughing at him. “Thanks for inviting me over, even if my meeting did get cancelled.” He said and pressed kisses to the marks he had left on his body. It was his staking claim, even if the marks disappeared off their skin, other demons would know that he had been there and claimed this human. Steve shuddered in his arms and squirmed with a soft laugh. “How do you feel?” Tony asked him and let him go so Steve could sit up and stretch a bit.

“Better.” He said honestly and seemed a bit surprised by it himself. “I thought I’d need my inhaler by now, with all the...exercise we've done.” He touched his chest and took deep breathes but there was no cough and Tony watched him with a small smile. “That’s strange.” Steve said and settled down by him again and ran his fingers over Tony’s chest, curious and half mesmerized. He leaned forward and pressed tentative kisses to his chest slowly. 

Tony hummed and ran his over hand over Steve’s stomach and then down slowly. “That’s good.” He said. “We should celebrate.” He purred softly and Steve shivered in his arms.

“N-no, Tony, we just finished.” He argued softly but leaned his head back and practically presented himself to Tony’s ministrations as Tony’s hand wondered down to the abused hole. He whimpered softly as two of Tony’s fingers pressed in and Tony pressed more bites and kisses to his neck. Tony smirked at how Steve shook in his arms as he played with the loose opening. 

“And yet, here we are.” Tony purred teasingly.

* * *

“Call me if you want.” Tony said and gave him his card. Steve smiled up at him and nodded, tucking the car into the bedside drawer as best he could as he tried not to move from the pain in his ass and his limbs. Tony chuckled and leaned down to kiss him again. “Take care of that asthma.” He said and gave his lips a last nip before he left.

He gave a relaxed sigh as he made it outside and stretched his arms up. It was almost midnight, having spent twelve hours relentlessly fucking, aided by the nature of what he was, with a one hour break so they could order Chinese food and re-hydrate. He was more than satisfied, not just his physical form but demons fed off of the gifts they got and gave in return. Steve’s innocence in exchange for curing him of all the awful things he had felt like a pretty good trade and Tony decided to reward himself by walking to his favorite donut shop. He stood in line and sighed as the smell of cinnamon filled his nose, making it almost burn. “Did you have to give him your number?” A soft voice said behind him.

“Well, hello to you too.” He didn’t even glance back at her, still staring at the special’s menu. “And no, Natasha, I didn’t have to, I wanted to.” He hummed and frowned when she snorted.

“And curing him and extending his life by a good fifty years, that’s also because you wanted to?” She crossed her arms over her chest and stayed quiet as he ordered his food and then followed him to a small table at the corner of the restaurant. “Seriously Tony, what the fuck? We’re some of the highest ranking demons in the goddamn 'city of sin', and you act like you’re some newbie who still feels guilt about corruption.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re making me look bad for associating with you.”

He rolled his eyes. “So what?” He asked. “We’re not living, I don’t see the point of working like you do, trying to tip people over the edge so they kill, or fight, or betray their friends, or whatever.” He shrugged. “This is more fun, and I do what I do for fun.” He took a bite of his donut and hummed happily. “And we’re supposed to give them fair deals, innocence is worth a lot.” She scoffed in disgust.

“Leave it one of you to end up improving people’s lives even as a demon.” She said and looked away from him. Tony set his donut down and licked the sugar of his lips slowly.

“One of what?” He asked calmly.

“A fallen an-“ She froze as she felt his tail wrap around her throat, the sharp tip at the end of it, pressing into her neck just enough to draw a bit of blood. They were where no one could see the tail snaked under the table and her coat hid it as it tightened around her throat.

He met her eyes. “I know you think we’re the same rank, Natasha. But we’re not.” He reminded her. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” He warned her. “Understand?” She didn’t move and he loosened his tail and it disappeared again. She sighed in disgust and left, barely making it outside before she disappeared back to her place.

Tony kept eating and was unaware of the green eyes watching him from across the street inside of a bookstore. “Yeah, I see him.” The man said softly into his phone. “He’s alone, the other one just left.”

“Just wait there, Loki, I’m going to send backup.” He grit his teeth as his brother spoke.

“I don’t need backup, Thor. Besides it would take days for them to even get here.” Loki said. “I told you I would track him and I did. Give me a week and I’ll bring him back.” He promised and hung up. He kept his eyes on the demon and wondered what was so special about him. He seemed pretty nonthreatening as he was, just sipping at his coffee and eating donuts as he fiddled with his phone.

It wouldn’t be the first time that his brother was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki felt like a fish out of water. He squirmed helplessly through the throngs of people that were pushing and shoving by him at every block. "Excuse me-" he said indignantly as one man scoffed and pushed by him, but the man was long gone among the large masses of people.

He looked up as the demon stopped in front of a shop and he stopped some feet away. "Sweetheart, you wanna walk faster or not? Some of us have trains to catch." One man complained and maneuvered his way around him as Loki tried to move out of the sea of people. He didn't understand this, any of it. With thousands of acres of land left throughout the world, people actually _chose_ to be here. To the other angels, it always looked like a can of sardines, but Loki always wanted to see what it was like up close and now he was regretting it. He pressed his back up to the wall and tried to look over at what the demon was doing.

Where Loki looked like he had just gotten out of a fight, his neat coat crumpled up around the bottom and his hair sticking out in certain places, the demon still looked immaculate in his black suit and red tie. He walked up to a store window and knocked on the glass, giving a small wave, and seconds later a large man in a chef's uniform came out to hug him.

Where his own wings were hidden from angels, demons, and humans, the demon's own seemed to just be hidden from humans, his large terrifying wings sticking tall behind him, and his long slender horns sticking out between his hair. Loki raised an eyebrow as his tail waved happily behind him and wondered if, like a dog, it meant he was happy. The human let him go and got close to whisper something and gestured inside the restaurant before the demon followed him in. Loki waited a few minutes before taking a deep breath and followed them, prepared for the worst and readied himself to fight. He blinked up at the dull lights and as someone greeted him and led him to a table not far from where the demon sat at a bar.

"Mmm," The demon's tail beat happily behind him as he ate and looked up at the man from before, who was now cooking over a large grill. "This is delicious, Happy." He smiled, his wings were tucked in almost politely, like angels did, and Loki had to tear his eyes away to look at the menu for a second to at least pretend to be normal. "You like it here?" He asked the man curiously as he kept eating.

"Love it." The larger man laughed and began to work on another order. "It's a damn miracle I found this place. It's in the middle of the city, we're crowded most times, and everything just seems to be working out." He turned him back to flip over a steak and Loki saw as the demon's smile turned almost proud and genuinely happy.

"Ready to order?" A waitress asked him and he stared up at her blankly and looked down at the menu.

"Uhm, not really." He said sheepishly as he tried to pick something so he wouldn't get kicked out. "Do you have any recommendations?" He asked her. The demon glanced over and grinned at him.

"Try his pasta carbonara. It's his best." He said and looked up at the man, who shifted uncomfortably. "Isn't it?" The larger man cleared his throat.

"It's pretty good." He said with a shrug and Loki watched the demon's mouth and tail curled with what could only assume was delight.

"Or is that something you only make for me?" He asked him, leaning his cheek on his hand as he looked at him fondly and bat his lashes at him.

"I'll take that." Loki told the woman and stared at the chef, trying to figure out his tie with the demon. He only saw it when the man turned to give food to another patron at the bar. It was faint to him, probably because his eyes weren't trained to see such things, but his neck had a dark mark and Loki doubted it was the only mark the man had. It was invisible to others, and probably even to the man, but Loki believed it was what demons called a "claiming mark," which meant that the man was protected by a demon.

"Stop making my customers uncomfortable, Tony." The man said and he looked over at Loki. "Sorry" He smiled at Loki and Loki gave a small no. Tony looked back at Loki and then up at the man.

"Happy, he's not uncomfortable; I bet you he bats for my team." He grinned as he avoided a hit in the arm from a spatula. "Right?" He asked and looked at Loki with playful eyes.

Loki blinked and wondered why Happy looked red. "I-I don't play baseball." He said, confused, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe not…" Tony said and turned back to Happy and gave him a face as he laughed at him.

The rest of the meal was uneventful and Loki let Tony walk out, knowing that since the demon had seen him, he couldn't follow him for the rest of the day without getting caught. He paid and thanked the waitress, and leaned over the counter to shake his hand in thanks and felt shocked by what he felt as he touched him. His soul was altered, no doubt about it, but unlike those who were claimed by demons and destroyed, this man remained pure and loving.

Loki was at a loss as he got outside and was glad that the streets were less crowded. He walked down the streets towards a small park he had seen on his way there and sat down on a bench. He lay his head back and looked up at the foggy sky. He didn't feel anything, not a connection to his brother, or his one friend, or even the presence of nearby angels. Even keeping his glamour up was difficult and it was making him tired. He sighed as his phone rang and he brought it up to his ear. "Thor?" He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Loki." His brother responded. "You've not checked in all day, how is the progress on that demon? Have you lost him?" Loki's lip curled into a frown.

"No, I've not lost him." He said sternly. "I followed him all day, and I know where he lives." He told him. "I know his name as well, it's Tony." He said. "At least that is what his claimed one called him. That's all he's done today." He explained and pulled his coat tighter around himself as a wind blew around him. "He woke up around two in the afternoon, and then visited the man." He mumbled. "When he left, he seemed to just be returning towards his home." He glanced towards the tallest building around, which he had found that Tony lived in. It made sense, demons were ostentatious, and so it wasn't hard to figure out that he also lived in the pent house.

Thor grunted. "Alright." He said. "And how do you feel, power-wise? Can you teleport?" He asked and Loki sighed.

"No," he told him honestly. "I can barely keep this glamour up, and I can't feel any others around." He told him. "Even with such a low number of us here, I should still be able to feel them." He frowned and was glad that there was no one around, glad for the peace. "Honestly, it's worse than we thought. The sin here is too thick, it's blocking out my powers."

"Come home, Loki." Thor ordered after a minute of silence and Loki blinked. "It's too dangerous."

Loki frowned. "No" he protested. "Thor, you may not think I can do this, but I can." He knew he was being proud but he refused to go home with his tail between his legs just because he was weaker here.

"Loki, I won't send other angels to their death just to figure this out." Loki could hear the sigh in his voice. "You were allowed to go because you're the most discreet, but in a fight you won't be able to defend yourself against a nest of demons, or even one." Loki almost growled but caught himself.

"The confidence you have in me is inspiring, Thor." Loki said and clenched his fist around the phone. "I'm staying. I'll report in tomorrow." He said sternly and Thor sighed. "Goodbye." He hung up and lay his head back against the bench. His head whipped up fast as he heard a small laugh and the wind carried the smell of cinnamon and something almost sickly sweet.

"Family issues?" The woman grinned and walked closer to him. "Maybe he was right, maybe you should have gone home." She hummed and tied up her curly red hair. Her wings were stretched out; like she was getting ready to fly and he noticed her horns were shorter than the Tony's. Loki dropped the glamour and stood up to face her. "Aw, how pretty." She hummed and looked up at his wings.

"Don't test me, demon." He said. "I have no problem with you." He turned slowly to keep facing her as she circled him.

"I know, angel dust, but you came after someone in my nest and since he wasn't feeling up to dealing with you, he sent me." She smirked as he tried his fastest to channel his magic. "Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart, you think you have enough juice to take me on?" He panicked as she rushed at him, her tail whipping widely as she tried to attack him. He jumped back wincing as she caught his wings in her hands and he cried out as he felt her snap a bone. He kept trying to charge but she pinned him down on his back and grinned up at him. "What's wrong? Can't fly away?" She said and reached down for his throat before he released his spell in a blinding light.

* * *

Loki blinked awake slowly and looked around. "W-where am I?" He asked and winced as he felt a throbbing pain on his right leg and his wings. He curled his wings around him as best he could and teared up as he saw that they were broken in several places and there was blood and pebbles in them like he had been dragged across the ground. The bed he sat in was large and lush but he was surrounded by the smell of spices and something darker and it made his head spin.

"Oh, don't fucking cry." The female demon growled at him from a chair not far from his bed. "At least you don't look like a burn victim." She looked at herself in the mirror again. Half of her face had been blown off by his magic, but even now he could see the soft curls of hair and pink skin growing back around the wound. "I'd rather have a broken wings and legs than this shit." She hissed.

There was a laugh and Loki watched Tony walk in from another room. "That's because we can fix a wing in a few minutes." He said and sipped at a glass of scotch. "Go back to your place." He said. "You're gross to look at." He smirked and grunted as she kicked him and disappeared. "You're the guy from the restaurant." He hummed and lay down next to him on his stomach, smirking as Loki tried to squirm away. "Calm down." He said and wrapped his tail around his good leg and held him there. "I'm not going to kill you, Loki." Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

"You expect me to believe you, demon?" He demanded and tried to peel Tony's tail off of his leg and pulled. Tony smirked and let go of his leg and wrapped his tail around Loki's hands and pinned then up over his head, against the headboard. Loki yelped and struggled against the tail and glared at him. "Let me go." He demanded and Tony blinked.

"Wait," he grinned and held his hands up like he needed Loki to explain some joke. "You're an angel... in New York City, with a broken leg, two broken wings, and you're still making demands?" He grinned. "You must be real fun in bed." He smirked and moved closer so he could hold his hands back himself.

Loki's eyes widened and he wiggled more as Tony was so close to him. He could smell him from so close by and figured the bed was his, since he had the same smell of spice and heat.

"Don't like me?" Tony asked with a grin and leaned forward to kiss his neck, amused as how Loki tensed under him. "I can be fun, I promise." He purred and his tail came up again, this time slicing off the buttons of Loki's white dress shirt and pushed it open to reveal the pale chest. He licked his lips as he looked down at it and imagined marking him all over. "Ever had fun?" He asked him and kept kissing his neck as he traced teasing patterns over Loki's chest, knowing he hadn't.

Angels weren't supposed to give in to things like sex but he grinned as Loki squirmed under him.

"Do you want to?" He purred and his tail snaked into Loki's pants and wrapped around his soft length. Tony grinned and opened his mouth to bite him when he heard a sob and froze. He looked up at Loki and saw that he large green eyes had filled up with fat tears and he stared up at the ceiling. His cheeks were red, but unlike his usual partners it wasn't from embarrassment or shyness, it was something else, something painful.

Loki closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheeks. "P-please don't." He said softly and opened his eyes as he felt Tony's tail uncurl from his length.

"Jesus, fuck." Tony cursed and gave Loki's head a light shove. "I like pure, but you angels just kill my boner." He lied and let go of his hands, pulling away from him. Loki relaxed a bit and curled up as best he could, pulling the blanket around himself to cover up. "You're not free." He told him. "This place is warded against your magic, so don't even try to get away, or I won't be as nice next time." He hissed and stood up.

Loki watched him and looked away as Tony began to change. He looked up at him once Tony had pants on again and watched him as he stomped away towards the couch and lay down. Tony tucked his wings in and wrapped his tail around his waist and lay on his side to sleep. "Thank you…" Loki said softly and knew he was still in danger but at least Tony had stopped.

Tony grumbled and ignored him, trying to not listen as Loki settled down in the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to not think about what had just happened and knew that Natasha would make fun of him for taking pity on an angel. "Stupid angels." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki blinked as loud music began to blast through the apartment and he felt his head pound with the vibrations of the music. Even with his heighten hearing the sounds of running water was only barely audible and he hid under the cover as Tony came out of the bathroom followed by a large cloud of steam. "Morning, sunshine." Tony said with a smirk at Loki's shyness and pulled on a pair of boxers. "Don't worry, I'm decent now." He smirked and Loki peeked out cautiously.

"That's hardly decent." He mumbled but sat up a bit more, leaning back against the headboard as Tony dressed himself. "Where are you going?" He asked him with a frown and looked down at his broken leg, knowing that he still couldn't leave or even follow him around with the way his leg and wings were.

"Not that it's any of your business, mother superior." He smirked and buttoned up his shirt. "But I'm just going out to visit someone." He looked at himself in the mirror. Loki watched him move around the room, carefully selecting a ring, watch, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Your claimed one? Happy, right?" He asked him. "The man from yesterday?" He saw Tony look at him through the mirror, and raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"I almost forgot angels only pick one person, if you ever pick one." He hummed. "Luckily, demons don't do that. We can have whatever amount we want." Loki frowned in confusion and looked down at his hands.

"But then… they're not special anymore." He looked up at him and frowned. "You're saying that many people can make you happy, it should just be one." He crossed his arms over his chest and Tony looked at him.

"That's accurate." He told him and grabbed a bag and put a book in it. "All the people I claim and keep contact with make me happy in some way. It's fun." He grinned. "And today Natasha is going to watch over you, so behave." He told him and Loki's eyes widened and wrapped his wings around himself a bit more in a form of protection.

"You're going to leave me with the person who broke my wings?" He asked and ran his fingers over the bloodied feathers. "She's going to kill me." He mumbled. "But…I'm guessing that's what you want." Tony looked at him and walked over to him. He grabbed the base of Loki's wing where it wouldn't hurt him and plucked out the bloodied feathers. "No, that stings!" Loki gasped as he pulled out each clump of feathers, his eyes prickling with tears.

Tony kept going and put the feathers in a small pile at the edge of the bed. "It'll take longer to heal if you don't do this." He said. "Trust me." He smirked at him. "You're going to be no fun if you're just in bed the whole time." He grabbed the other wing and did the same thing. "To be honest, you're not much of a threat to me with your powers so low, so I have no reason to kill you." Loki shuddered as Tony grinned, his teeth sharp and his eyes focused and intense. "I've always wanted to have an angel toy." He hummed and took the ball of feathers and tossed them out.

Loki jumped as Natasha appeared in front of them and Tony glanced at her. "Which one is it today?" She hummed; her face was back to normal as she watched Tony grab his bag again.

"Pepper." He hummed. "Don't hurt the angel, yeah?" He ordered but it sounded more like a question and Natasha rolled her eyes. "I want him alive." He grabbed the phone that Loki recognized as his.

"Hey!" He said indignantly and reached for it but hissed as his leg throbbed, more like a sprain now then a break. "That's mine." Tony smirked and came over to flick his head.

"Too bad." He said. "Your brother and I are texting." He hummed. "I'll be back later." He closed his jacket and left.

Natasha sat down at the couch where Tony had slept last and Loki sighed in a bit of relief that at least she wasn't going to hurt him. "So… is Tony your boss?" He asked after they had passed ten minutes of awkward silence, with Natasha just flipping through her phone

Natasha frowned but didn't look at him. "He's higher up on the food chain, and we get along. I scratch his back and he provides a bit of protection." She said in a bored voice and Loki nodded thinking that it was practically a yes.

"Do you know what he's actually going to do to me, since he's your boss?" He asked and winced as she stood.

"What makes you think I would tell you even if I knew?" She asked as she walked over to his bed. "You know, there was something that always made me curious about you angels." She said and he blinked as she straddled is lap. "Are you just purely good or is it that you just don't act on your desires?" She asked and rolled her hips down onto is lap.

He looked at her, confused. It had the same physical feeling as what Tony had done with his tail yesterday, but where Loki had felt his skin burn at each kiss and touch, Natasha's hands on his chest felt like she was unsuccessfully trying to tickle him. "Is this supposed to be attractive?" He asked her with genuine curiosity. He yelped as her hand came up to slap him and closed his eyes but the slap never came. He opened his eyes and Natasha was taking deep breathes, like she was trying her best to hold back.

She climbed off him. "Figures you'd be gay." She muttered and sat down next to him on the bed. She was clearly annoyed and glared at him "So what is it? Do you just not feel anything down there or do you just hold back?" She demanded.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure." He said honestly. "I'm only two thousand years old, and I've been in training for most of that long time." He said. "Angels with a more stable life usually settle down with another angel, and I think we can make love." He rolled his eyes as Natasha gagged. "But some angels will attach themselves to a human and they clearly can't." He said and Natasha hummed. "I think we're only physically able to be attracted to angels though." He frowned as he realized that and wondered if there was anything wrong with him because of last night.

"That sounds disgusting." She smirked and he narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you do if the human dies?" She asked and stood to walk to the kitchen and came back with a bag of pretzels. "They don't exactly live very long for us."

He blinked, like it was ridiculous that she was asking him that question. "We die. Those that pick humans die faster, obviously, but if your partner is a fighter that dies then you also die." He said plainly and reached to take a pretzel when Natasha stared at him blankly. "What?" He asked and nibbled at the edge.

She looked down at the bag and bit on one as well. "That's harsh." She said with a smirk. "No wonder Tony didn't last long as an angel." Loki bit his lip to hide his surprise and grabbed another pretzel. Natasha kept asking him questions and they both looked over as a door slammed a couple of hours later.

"Look at you two" Tony said with a smirk and tossed his bag down. "You're practically best friends now." He smirked as Natasha made a noise of disgust. Loki looked at him cautiously as he stormed around the room, changing and tossing things around carelessly.

"Bad time?" Natasha smirked and gave Loki the bag of pretzels as she stood and got her shoes.

"She was sick." He said and tossed his own shoes against the door of the closet. "She's a stupid stubborn woman. I tell her not to overwork herself but she still does." He almost growled. "At least I managed to get her to stop working and sleep." He sighed and looked at Natasha. "Go home." He muttered. "I'm going to probably order some shit food and get drunk."

"With the angel?" She smirked. "Alright, have fun." She hummed and disappeared.

Tony looked at Loki who was looking at him curiously and frowned. "What?" He demanded and took of his pants, electing to just walk around in boxers as he grabbed a menu off of the fridge.

"Nothing." Loki lied and looked down as Tony gave him a look before continuing to order his food. He ordered a lot as Loki's stomach growled at the mention of actual food and looked at Loki again once he hung up. "I mean it, it's nothing." Loki said again.

Tony smirked and leaned into him, his face a few inches away and Loki could smell him again. "Angels are shit liars." He said and took a pretzel from the bag and Loki frowned at him as he pulled away.

"Stop messing with me." He grumbled and nibbled at a pretzel. "I was just…I talked to Natasha." He said as Tony sat down by his bedside and Loki looked down at his hands. "And she was asking lots of questions…" he looked up as he felt the blunt side of Tony's tail, which he could now see resembled a dagger, and it pushed back the hair that had gotten in his face. "And she let slip that you had once been an ange-" he gasped as the tail that had been gently tucking his hair back pulled back quickly and sliced his cheek. Loki's hand went to his cheek and felt the blood drip down his cheek and soaked the rim of his shirt.

Tony hadn't even noticed as he had turned around and grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall, which made Loki yelp and he pulled his wings around himself to hide as Tony grabbed more things and threw them. "That piece of shit!" He hissed and Loki peeked through his feathers and watched as Tony grabbed a book and moved to throw a book before he stopped. "Sorry…." He said softly to the book and set it down gently. Loki covered his body with his wings as Tony looked at him again and took deep breaths as he felt Tony move around near him. "Hey." Tony said and touched his wing with his hand gently. "…I didn't…didn't mean to blow up on you like that." He mumbled and let Loki pull his wings back. "You didn't know any better." He sighed and blinked as he saw that Loki was bleeding and noticed the blood on his tail. "Fuck." He sighed and pulled back and got a shirt. "Sorry." He sighed.

Loki watched him as he began to blot at the blood on his cheek and winced at the light sting. One second Tony was raging mad around the room and the next he was like this, Loki felt like he was going to get whiplash from trying to keep up with him. "Why are you this way?" Loki asked softly. "Sometimes you do things like yesterday and hurt me…and now, you do things like this." He wrapped a hand around Tony's wrist. Tony looked at his eyes and then kept blotting.

"You sound like a therapist." He mumbled. "But I am a demon, Loki." He said. "It's in my instincts to be this way… but it doesn't mean I don't remember what it was like to be one of you." He said.

"An angel?" Loki asked and tried not to flinch as Tony's hand tightened around the shirt in his hands. "Is there still... some angel in you?" He asked and looked at Tony curiously as Tony pulled away and got him a clean shirt.

"I suppose." He sighed. "Sometimes I think there is more than there should be." He mumbled and helped him change and stick his wings through it. "My type don't last long among other demons… usually we get killed in a nest fight, or kill ourselves." He said honestly and Loki's eyes widened.

"Then why not try to do good?" He asked. "Why not be an angel again?" he grabbed his arm and smiled. "You could! I've never heard of it done, but you could try and become an angel again." He looked up hopelessly as Tony ripped his hand out of Loki's grip.

"For what?" He asked. "For all the arbitrary rules? For all the good deeds that lead to nowhere? So you can just, up and die when someone leaves you?" He said bitterly and looked at the book again. He looked back at Loki. "I don't want to be an angel. I don't want to be ignorant to the world and just label things as good and bad. Humans are so much more than us because of that because they have a choice. They can do bad things for good reasons, and be a good, kind person, and make a bad choice. You and I have no choice. I am bad and you are good and we can reflect and repent all we want but that's all there is. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the right person for your 'project,' Loki." He said. "At least this way, I can live and love and not worry that my entire reason for being will disappear one day."

Loki flinched at his words. He had never thought of it that way. He did good and wanted nothing in return, that was what being an angel was. It was simple to be an angel. He wasn't meant to judge humans, their lives were all just too small to care about why each person did what, and how, and for what cause. "But when you find that one person, don't you want to devote yourself to just them?" He asked, wondering what exactly had happened to Tony to fall the way he did and he grabbed his hands. "It's never happened to me… but the couples that find each other look so happy, even the ones who find humans claim they could not be happier." He looked up at him. "Isn't that worth it?" He asked.

Tony looked at him and held his hand, wanting Loki to understand. "All things end, Loki." He said. "When you pick the person you're attaching yourself to for the rest of your life, you set an expiration date on your life and I haven't met anyone who is worth doing that for."

"But-" Loki was about to argue but the doorbell rang and Tony pulled away from him to go get the door. Loki sighed and leaned back against the headboard. He glanced at the book on the nightstand and wondered why it had been the only thing to make Tony pause.

"Food's here." Tony said and came back. He sat on the bed and began to lay the food out for them. "Let's just stop this conversation." He told him. "There is not point to it, we'll never agree." Loki sighed but gave a small nod. He looked down at the different foods.

"What are all these?" He asked and Tony smiled and sat back with him.

"I'll explain." He told him. "You might as well learn something about earth, before you go back up." He nodded up to the ceiling and Loki frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Loki said and crossed his arms. "I'm going to bring you back with me either way." He told him and Tony blinked. His lips curled up into a smirk and he gave a soft laugh.

"Alright." He said. "You can try if you want." He told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I know I just published 3 chapters in 3 days but that's because I'm dead sick and all I've had the energy to do is lay in bed and write. But I return to classes tomorrow so I don't know how long the next chapter will take (may be a day, may be a month). Reviews really do encourage me to keep writing and provide me with inspiration, so if you want more of this, please review even if it's just to say that you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Tony chuckled as Loki failed to pick anything up with his chopsticks again, the food landing back down on his plate. "You could just use a fork." He said with a small smirk and ate a bit of chicken, nodding to the plastic forks in the bag.

Loki gave him a stern look. "No," he said and tried to pick it up again, his stomach protesting loudly since he'd only fed it a few bites of food in the whole time they'd been eating, "you said this is how this food is supposed to be eaten, so it's how I'm going to eat it." He said stubbornly. Tony chuckled and picked up some food and brought it to Loki's mouth.

"Eat." He said a bit sternly and moved to sit next to him. Loki frowned but his stomach growled loudly again and he decided to give up his pride and ate it. Tony smiled as he hummed happily and kept trying to pick up more things, occasionally managing to get a morsel of food in his mouth. "So, what's your rank?" He asked as he let Loki keep trying and occasionally reached over to feed him some food as well. He didn't feel like letting the angel starve out of his own stubbornness. "Shouldn't you have come with an angel squad or something?" Loki rolled his eyes as he accepted the offering of noodles and Tony grinned a bit at how it was almost cute.

"I probably should have others with me." Loki said and if Tony didn't know angels so well he would have thought it sounded almost bitter. "I'm third rank, a scout." he explained. "My brother is directly above, as a colonel for this area. There apparently hasn't been a good one here for a while." He said and blinked as Tony's hand slipped around his chopsticks and they bounced down onto his plate.

"Sorry." Tony said and picked them back up and kept eating. "Does he like it?" He smirked. "It can't be an easy area with all of us around and you guys having next to no powers here."

Loki rolled his eyes. "It's not easy, but he has me, so we're getting things done." He hummed as Tony fed him more chicken. "I did infiltrate the house of a high ranking demon." He said and Tony chuckled.

"I think captured is a better word for what you are." He told him and Loki rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Well, it's not like the old general…' he snapped his fingers in an attempt to remember "I think he called himself 'War Machine,' made the job easy for us. The other angels who were there for his time don't talk about him, so he must have been pretty terri-" The words caught in his mouth as Tony's tail began to wrap around his throat, not squeezing but enough to show that the threat was still very real.

"Loki, I like you." He said softly, staring down at his food. "For your sake, you won't finish that sentence, understand?" He asked and Loki gave a slow nod. "Eat with a fork." He said and pushed off the bed. "I'm going downstairs to get us a drink." He told him and pulled his coat on before he disappeared.

Loki's hand came up to his throat and he took deep breaths. His eyes stung for some reason and he tried to rub the tears out of his eyes before Tony returned. He didn't know what to feel about him; Tony had sent Natasha for him, but then protected him from her, hurt him, but then helped heal him, and terrified him, but then he still felt like the demon had some good in him.

Tony reappeared and sighed as he saw Loki hadn't moved and his hand was clasped around his throat. "Hey." He said softly and sat by him, feeling a small sting as Loki flinched away from him. He cupped his chin gently. "I told you… I'm a demon." He reminded him. "You didn't deserve that… but it's in my instincts to hurt. I'm sorry."

Loki bit his lip and wanted to believe it. It would be so much easier if he could accept that that was just the way things were but he couldn't, not when he had seen him do things without hurting him. Even now, the hand was gentle under his chin and Tony's smell comforted him. "But it's not…" he said and nuzzled his hand. "See, you have a choice." He told him.

Tony sighed and let go of him. "Even if I wanted to believe that, it's just not how things work. I'm a demon and you're an angel. You couldn't see pure bad in me even if you wanted to; now that you know I'm a fallen." He blinked as he got a face full of feathers and realized Loki had just smacked him with the tips of his wings. It was as close to a slap as angels got and it meant he was getting angry.

"Stop saying we have no choice." Loki said and narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm an angel, but I'm not stupid. Yes, I see the good in you, but you can't see something that's not there." He huffed and looked away from him. "And I refuse to believe that someone who treats his claimed ones like you do could be all bad. I saw you with that man, Happy, you were kind to him… and even with the woman, Pepper - you took care of her." He reminded him and looked back only to see Tony looking down.

"They're different." He said. "I get something from them. That's why I'm kind to them." Loki shook his head.

"You weren't thinking about getting something from Pepper, yesterday." He smirked at him, knowing he had found Tony's weak spot. "You were actually concerned." He smiled. "You're kind to those you care about…and that doesn't seem very demon-like does it?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked and Loki shook his head. "I thought not." He sighed and grabbed the wine from the bag he'd brought. "Let's just finish eating." He said and opened the bottle, taking a swig and offering it to Loki.

He looked down at it and then took a sip from the bottle as well. It burned his throat just a bit but he smiled at the sweet taste.

They moved close together again and Loki gave up trying to use the chopsticks in exchange for holding the wine bottle and bringing it to either of their lips when they wanted a drink as Tony fed them both.

"I'm full." Loki said happily and leaned on Tony, his cheek resting on the man's arm.

"I can see." Tony said with a smirk, since he seemed drunk as well, and disappeared the food for them. "Sleep." He told him. "I'm going to take a nap in a bit too."

Loki lay down but held onto his arm. "Sleep here." He said and closed his eyes. "It's your home." He tugged him down and Tony was surprised a bit at his strength. He lay down by him and moved away a bit so they wouldn't be so close but Loki moved closer and pressed close to him. "Don't." He mumbled. "You're warm and smell cinnamon-y." He slurred a bit and tucked himself under Tony's chin.

"You're definitely drunk." Tony said but put an arm around his waist and fixed Loki's wings so they weren't splayed out all over the place. "Angels are such light weights." Tony muttered as he tried to get the covers out from under Loki but the man didn't budge, already deep in sleep. He sighed and stretched his left wing out over them and raised an eyebrow as Loki gave a happy sigh. He tried to relax and rested his head on Loki's cheek, the smell of mint and sweetness coming from him eventually lulled Tony to sleep.

* * *

"Out. Loki, I'm going out." Tony said for the fifth time as he pulled on a suit. Loki crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't use that tone with me. I'm coming with you." He said and stood up. "I'm still supposed to watching you and no offense, but you can't keep me in here anymore now that my leg is better." He said. He still limped a bit if he walked too much but when he had woken up this morning his leg was finally healed and he had explored the apartment since he had been confined to the bed for a week. His wings were still weak but he had most of his energy back. "Unless you're going to tell Natasha to hurt me again." He challenged Tony.

Tony knew that Loki was aware that he wouldn't do that and hissed. "You're like the wife I never wanted, you know?" He told him and looked away from him. "At least change, I'm not going to walk around with you if you're walking around in your pajamas." Loki rolled his eyes and went to Tony's drawers and looked for something that would fit him. He wore his own pants, since he'd gotten Tony to put them in the laundry, and slipped on one of Tony's shirts. "Not bad." Tony said and pressed close to him, catching his waist." You look good in my clothes." He grinned and leaned forward to nip at his neck but Loki pushed him away like he always did.

"Stop it." He smirked. He was used to this by now. Tony was like a child he had realized. Everything he did was because he wanted to; if it didn't lead to a good outcome for him, he wouldn't even try it. Sometimes, in situations like these, he did things just to see how far Loki would let him get away with it. Aside from the occasional kiss on the cheek, Loki wouldn't let him get far.

Tony pouted. "How mean." He said and let him go. "I don't want to be slowed down by you, so we're teleporting." He told him and offered his hand. "I'll do it, but after that you just have to stay where I leave you." He told him. "I'm just going to be spending time with someone." He waited for Loki to nod and take his hand before they left.

Loki frowned as they appeared above a small alley, on someone's fire escape. "Tony, whose fire escape is this?" He asked and looked into the apartment, glad it seemed empty even though he could hear other people milling around the building.

"I don't know." He said with a small smirk. "I'm going to be over there." He pointed across the alley to another apartment that had the curtains open. Loki frowned and sat down.

"Fine." He said. "Can I at least get my phone so that I'm not bored?" He asked him and smiled when Tony gave it back to him without complaint. "Thank you." He said and smiled up at him. Tony rolled his eyes but his hand came down to card through his hair gently before he jumped down to the street. Loki watched with wide eyes and didn't even get to cry out until Tony landed. "Be careful!" He yelled down at him and heard Tony chuckle as he went around to the front of the building.

Loki sighed and wondered what it was that Tony was going to do. He watched a man walk around the room that Tony had pointed out, looking almost nervous and Loki could tell that he was one of Tony's more recently claimed ones.

Steve grinned as the doorbell rang and he ran to get it, chuckling into the kiss that Tony pulled him into. "Hello to you too." He grinned and tugged Tony into the room by his belt. Loki frowned as they came into view and saw the blonde push Tony down on the bed and climb onto him. He tensed, wondering if Tony was in some sort of trouble with the man.

"You're happy." Tony grinned and blinked as Steve straddled his lap. He was still shy about it but he rolled his hips down onto Tony's lap and grinned as Tony gave a small happy moan. He held his hips, encouraging the movement and forgot about the open window that he meant to close.

"I am." Steve smiled and leaned forward to kiss his neck gently. He felt like he was shaking and hoped that Tony didn't notice. "I went to the doctor." He said softly and smiled as Tony pulled back to look at him. "And I'm okay… I'm not sick anymore." He breathed happily and giggled as Tony turned them over and kissed him deeply. He moaned as he moved down to kiss his neck, occasionally marking him up slowly. "I'm so happy." He said and shuddered as Tony undid his shirt. "That's why I invited you over… to celebrate with me." He breathed but it turned into a low moan.

Tony grinned and began to nip at his body, enjoying the process of just marking him gently. He had already known the news, hell, he was the cause of it, but he was happy for Steve all the same. "Then let's celebrate." He grinned and undressed them both as he kissed him deeply.

Outside, Loki covered his eyes and bit his lip. That's what Tony had come here for? This was ridiculous and he felt some piece of himself bubble up with anger. He didn't understand the feeling but it began to consume him and filled his head. He looked again and yelped as Tony moved over Steve slowly; pressing kisses over his body with care. The other seemed to be enjoying it, his hand tangling in Tony's hair and tugging lightly. Loki touched his own cheek, where Tony kissed him from time to time. Even though it felt nice Loki would never let him know, and a part of him wondered if what Tony was doing felt as good as the man was making it seem.

Steve arched up as Tony kissed his stomach and cried out as Tony wrapped his lips around his length. Loki grit his teeth as Steve called out Tony's name and kicked the edge of the fire escape roughly, getting more and more irritated with Tony, and more so with the man under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep doing it, I get so much inspiration from the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve moaned and gripped the sheets under him as Tony ran his tongue over his sensitive hole. Tony's hand ran over his ass and slapped it gently, smirking as Steve twitched. Steve's face was pressed down onto his pillow and his body had been ready to give up after the third round but Tony was relentless. "You taste so good." He heard Tony purr and yelped as the man bit down on ass, placing another mark there.

"Tony, please." Steve moaned softly into his pillow, tired even though his body was starting to get turned on again and tried not to press his hips back in hope for more. "Let me rest a bit." He sighed softly in relief as Tony turned him over gently. He stretched out and gave him a happy sigh as Tony leaned down and began to press kisses and bites to his stomach.

"You get to rest just for a bit." Tony teased and smiled as Steve's fingers tangled in his hair and ran over his scalp slowly. "Are you okay?" He asked him and moved up to look at him with a concerned small. Even though he was mostly healed, Steve was still small and more fragile looking than most. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him up to kiss him deeply.

"I'm great, don't worry. You always make me feel great." He said softly and Tony smiled as he pulled him into another kiss. Tony moaned and kissed back deeply until there was a loud knock on the door. "It's probably the food." Tony grinned at Steve's annoyed tone but pecked his lips.

"Are you going to go get the door?" He asked with a smirk and chuckled and Steve hit his arm, since the other would not be moving from the bed any time soon with the treatment to his body. He stood and wrapped a towel around his waist as he went to the door with his wallet. "How much do we owe-" he frowned as he opened the door and saw Loki. "Loki, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" He blinked as the angel glared at him and to a step outside, pulling the door closed a bit so Steve wouldn't overhear if something was wrong.

"I knocked on all the doors on this floor." He said. "I want to go back to our apartment." His voice was cold, and definite, and kept his eyes narrowed up at Tony. "I've been in the cold for four hours, Anthony. I want to go home. You should be done playing with your… friend by now." He crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like how this anger made him feel but it definitely helped him to be vocal about what he wanted. Tony looked all over him, trying to figure out what was actually wrong since Loki had never had this tone or looked at him this way. Loki took a step forward and jabbed a finger at his chest "Don't forget that you and Natasha are the reason I can't exactly fly home."

"I-" he shifted awkwardly "okay, okay." Tony was still trying to process what was happening but figured that Loki was serious. "Come in; sit on the couch for a minute. I'm just going to get my clothes and say goodbye." He told him and went back into the room once Loki sat down. "Babe" Loki heard him say and grit his teeth at the sickeningly gentle tone. "I gotta go, my roommate locked himself out and I have to go with him and let him in." He told him and Loki felt satisfied as he heard the shuffling of the clothes.

Steve sighed and Loki heard the shuffling stop. "But…can't you just give him the keys?" He asked him and Loki could hear the sharp intakes of breath that Tony took and frowned. Steve was on his knees on the bed, kissing down his stomach slowly. "He can let himself in, and then you can stay with me a bit longer." He wrapped his hand around Tony's length and stroked him slowly as he kept pressing kisses to Tony's hard stomach. Tony moaned softly and looked at the door, figuring Loki could wait just a bit longer.

"I can't let him go alone." He said. "He's injured, but…" He looked down at Steve as the blonde smiled up at him sweetly. "Loki, give me ten minutes." He called and grinned as Steve turned around and leaned over the bed and he presented himself to Tony. "We have enough for a quickie." He purred and grabbed his hips, lining up to him and shoved all the way in, covering Steve's mouth right before he cried out. He began to fuck him hard and fast the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room. Steve was loose and messy but it was all Tony could do not to lose himself in the delicious heat. Steve was so perfect like this, marked and pliant and all his for the using. His other hand held Steve's waist, half holding him up when his legs threatened to give and was stroking him as well. He smirked as Steve screamed into the hand over his mouth and Tony kept thrusting into the same spot, shuddering as Steve's walls tightened around him and tried to milk him for everything he had as the blonde came. "Good right?" he purred into his neck, still thrusting into him as Steve began to feel like putty in his hands. "You like getting fucked like this, don't you? Until you're a mess, filled with come and your hole is messy and used." He bit down on his shoulder and Steve cried out at the overstimulation. Tony moved his hand off his mouth and smirked as the blonde gasped.

"Yes." He breathed and Tony loved how much he had changed the innocent blonde. "I-I love it. I want you to come in me, please. Use me." He was shaking to keep himself up and Tony gave a few more thrusts, just to hear him whimper in pleasure and pain before pushing in all the way and came in him. Steve bit his lip so he didn't cry out and whined as Tony moved him to lie him down on the bed and pulled out.

"Gotta go." He said and kissed him gently a last time before pulling his clothes on and left money on the table for the food before going out to Loki. "Ready?" He smiled and Loki stood wordlessly and they went out into the hallway. Tony looked around and put an arm around Loki's waist before they teleported back to the apartment. Tony blinked as Loki pushed him away roughly and went to the bed. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked him as Loki kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers around himself. "Are you mad at me?" He asked incredulously and when Loki didn't answer him and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come on, Loki, you gotta tell me… I don't know what I did." He said helplessly and sighed when the other didn't respond to him. "Fine, don't tell me yet." He stood. "I'm going to get us food, but when I get back we're going to talk about this." He told him and put on is coat before he walked out so Loki had enough time to cool off.

Loki watched him go out of the corner of his eyes and just curled up tighter in the bed, his mood growing darker as more time passed. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the two of them, Tony's arms wound tight around the blonde as he fucked him, kissing and marking him almost lovingly, and the blonde man screaming under him, his body shaking and consumed by something that Loki would never understand. He growled in frustration and stood up and began to pace back and forth in the room.

He tried so hard to make Tony good and to see the good in him but did it even matter? Tony had said he didn't want to be an angel again; he was fine living his life like this, so why did Loki care? Loki was a scout, his job was to bring Tony back to the other angels so they could trap him. That was it.

He had gotten too close to this demon and forgotten his job, his mission, and this last incident reminded him that Tony lived in a life of sin, and he couldn't be allowed to continue.

Loki ground his teeth and he gripped his phone hard before he set it down on the table by the thick book. He caught Tony looking at it occasionally and opened it up slowly and began to flip through the pages. It was written in quick shorthand and Loki recognized some of the formats that Thor used in his own reports. He frowned and kept reading the plans written there for trying to remove demons from New York. Had Tony stolen a military notebook? He bit his lip, knowing Tony would be back soon and found a letter tucked into one of the pages and opened it quickly, not wanting to lose time.

_Iron Man,  
I know you don't like the code names, but things aren't exactly safe anymore to use our real names._

_You need to hurry back. We need more weapons, something more long range. The demons in New York are a lot faster than we thought they would be, and we have nothing to protect ourselves with in a close range fight so we have to get them from far away._

_I know you've said you don't want to fight anymore but lots of things have changed since you left._

_The main thing is that I found a mate. She's fantastic; you'll meet her when you come back. Unfortunately, she's a scout, and she's insisting on being in the front lines._

_I need something to protect her. I know you'll come through for me; we're the only family the other has left, right?_

_War Machine_

Loki frowned, not really understanding, but the name War Machine reminded him of how Tony reacted to it before. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of the letter, folding it back up and tucked it into the notebook. He slipped back into the bed and sent the picture to Thor.

_Found something that may be important. I'll try to call in the next few days to see what information you get from it. –L_

He felt is heart begin to hammer in his chest as he heard the door begin to open again and deleted the text once it sent and the picture before curling up under the sheets again. The footsteps were slow and deliberate and he heard Tony sigh as he entered the room. "Still mad, huh?" He closed his eyes, the anger coming back and he was glad that he had made up his mind, reminding himself that this was his job and that Tony was part of it. He heard him walk close to the bed and tried to move away a bit. He blinked as Tony climbed onto the bed behind him and wrapped his arms around him, like he did when they slept.

"Stop it!" He hissed and tried to move away from him but Tony wouldn't let him go and the sheet wrapped around him made it so that he couldn't move much. Loki felt his eyes sting, wanting to be let go and at the same time confused about feeling so good in Tony's arms. "Let go, Tony!" He said but he fought less and eventually just buried his face into the pillow by him to hide the way that a few tears were collecting at the corners of his eyes.

Tony held him close still, not understanding why Loki was mad but not liking how Loki was acting towards him. When he had gone downstairs he wondered if Loki had finally decided that he was not worth trying to save and the thought itself terrified him a bit. He wasn't ready to lose Loki in his life so he just held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry." He said softly and tried to hold him close and kissed his head gently. "I didn't mean to leave you out in the cold, or ignore you, or anything." He told him softly and ran his hands over Loki's sides. "Come on, I don't like you being mad at me." He nuzzled him gently. "I like it when you smile at me and laugh with me." He felt stupid for saying this but it was true and he knew Loki would be more accepting to the truth than if he just joked about it. "Please, Loki…I'm sorry." He said softly and sighed in relief as Loki turned around in his arms and pressed close to him. "I'm sorry." He repeated again and ran his hand over Loki's back and kissed his head as the other gripped onto is shirt, he shook lightly but Tony didn't mention it.

Loki couldn't help it but just pressed into his chest, not able to resist how great Tony's arms felt around him or how warm his voice was. He knew he was shaking and closed his eyes as he held onto Tony, not knowing what to do now that he had betrayed Tony's trust and knew that he couldn't take what he had done back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the reviews! Please keep it up, the planned plot changed a bit because of a couple of reviews and shit is about to go down. I'm really excited so please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Tony yawned as he woke up and looked down at Loki who was still pressed up against his chest. It had been almost a week and a half since the fight, and things seemed to be calming down. Occasionally Loki's anger would flare up again when Tony had to go to see the others, and he would come back to the angel equivalent of a tantrum – a cold plate of food, a messy apartment, or the door to the bedroom locked, and a sulking angel curled up on the bed.

Still, it seemed that as fast as the anger settled, it could also be erased.

" _Hey…" Tony sighed as he came into the room, and gave a small sad smile as he saw Loki curled up and pouting on the bed, seemingly glaring at the wall. "Tonight too, huh?" He asked, since it was the third night in a row that Loki got mad at him._

_Loki stared straight at the garbage can, not willing to look at him. "You said you would get home at seven. I even made dinner, but I guess you were too busy with your claimed ones." He said bitterly and if he was anyone else Tony would have thought he sounded jealous._

_He sighed and curled up behind him. "Yeah, I saw the pot in the trash." He said and wrapped an arm around his waist. Loki didn't struggle anymore but he didn't react either. "I'm sorry. I got held up." He told him and kissed his shoulder gently. "Come on, Loki." He hummed softly. "We…I was an angel once… I know it feels nice to be held." He smiled softly and cuddled him a bit more when Loki didn't respond._

_Loki felt his resolve break and bit his lip. Tony's arms felt so good around him, warming him and making him feel protected. He couldn't blame the humans anymore, though it didn't mean he liked them by any means, but even he couldn't resist how Tony made him feel. "You can't expect for me to always forgive you for being rude just by hugging me." He lied quietly and Tony smiled softly._

_He moved his hand down to Loki's hips and turned him around to look at him. Loki pouted still but he looked up at Tony expectantly. "How about with this?" He asked him softly and pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently. Loki let out a soft breath and closed his eyes as Tony kissed his temples. He moved slowly down and kissed his cheek gently, the tip of his nose, and his other cheek. He stopped, hovering over Loki's lips and knew he couldn't, even as Loki opened his eyes looked up at him with those big, innocent, green eyes._

Even now, as the other was curled up in his arms he couldn't take advantage of the situation. Humans were easier; they could preserve their way of being even if their innocence was taken. Steve was bolder, but he still remained stubborn and kind as the day he had met him.

He didn't doubt he could seduce Loki, it was his God-given gift, but it would start Loki down a dark path.

He worried about it sometimes, when Loki's anger really sparked and he got violent, that he had already started the angel down that path and he did everything he could to pull him back down from the edge and make sure that the angel didn't end up ruining his life.

Still, as much as he worried about Loki, he was still a demon and he was still selfish. If he couldn't have Loki's body, he'd have him as a companion and friend for as long as he could have him. He leaned down and kissed his head and Loki gave a small yawn as he woke. "Morning sunshine." He smirked as Loki gave him a soft glare.

Loki pressed closer into his chest, wrapping his arms around Tony's chest. "I told you not to wake me." He grumbled but smiled into his chest. "Wrap your wings around me." He whined lightly and Tony rolled his eyes but did it and Loki hummed happily.

"Greedy." Tony smiled and tucked Loki's hair back, running his thumb over Loki's cheek.

Loki smiled at the soft touch and kept his eyes closed. "I'm an angel, I can't be greedy." He said, matter-of-factly, and missed the quick look of panic that spread over Tony's face. "What are we doing today?" He asked softly.

Tony sighed. "We can go out to breakfast, but I might have a meeting at the main nest later." He said and raised an eyebrow as Loki opened his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and Tony felt his hands tighten around his shirt.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, just some business I needed to take care of, it depends on if Natasha comes in. She's going to watch over you if I have to go." Loki frowned.

"Tony, I have my phone, and my wings are practically healed." He said. Granted, he could use them for a few minutes before they began to ache, but the sentiment was still the same. "If I wanted to leave, I would have. I don't need a babysitter." He told him and Tony smiled.

"I know." He said and leaned down to nuzzle him. "But I'd rather have Natasha stay here, just in case something happens and they come for her as well." He sighed at Loki's startled look. "It's just in case. It shouldn't be a big deal."

Loki sighed and looked up at him, hoping Tony wasn't lying to him. "Alright…" he said softly and sat up. "Let's go to breakfast now, then." He told him. "In case she gets here early." He smiled and went to the bathroom. Tony stayed on the bed and watched him as he washed his face and went about his morning routine, knowing Loki would be a while. "Can we go get those blueberry bagels from last week?" He asked as he brushed his hair, glancing at Tony through the mirror.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Sure, whatever you're in the mood for." He told him and kept watching him, wondering when it had become so interesting to just watch Loki mill around their apartment and hum to himself.

Loki noticed him watching and frowned. "Tony, get ready." He said and nudged him and tried to push him out of bed but Tony wouldn't budge. "Tony-" he gasped as Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. "My hair…" He whined as he felt it get messed up and looked up at Tony, who had pinned him down on the bed. "What?" He asked him, since he was looking at his face curiously.

Tony hummed and stared down at him. "Nothing." He said. "I was just thinking that you'd look real cute as a demon." He told him honestly and didn't know what to expect.

What he did not expect was for Loki to snort and then begin to laugh under him.

"That's funny. Why would I want that?" Loki said once he stopped laughing and pushed Tony off him to go back to brush his hair again in the bathroom. "Jeez Tony, you really messed up my hair." He jumped as the other was behind him and felt an odd pressure in the air, like when Tony was mad but his face still kept the calm smile on his face.

"I meant to do something before." Tony said and grabbed Loki's hand and Loki frowned and then cried out in pain when Tony bit down at his wrist. Tony dropped his hand and Loki held it to his chest. "I forgot to mark you last time we went out." He said simply and walked back towards the room to grab his clothes. "Just in case another demon sees you with me." He said plainly.

Loki blinked the tears out of his eyes from the sharp sting and looked down at the raised and ugly mark on his wrist. "This is a claiming mark?" He asked quietly. It was already healing slowly, but it looked nothing like the ones he had seen Tony put on Steve. They had been gentle, sweet looking almost, and Steve had seemed to enjoy them. He looked at Tony and the smile was gone from his demon's face. He pulled his clothes on quickly and deliberately, even his tail, which usually whipped around happily when they were about to go out, was now practically between his legs.

Loki bit his lip, sensing something wrong and went to him, grabbing his hand. "Thanks." He said and held onto his hand, looking at the bite on his wrist. "For the protection, I mean." Tony nodded mutely but didn't pull away. "Guess, I'm kind of like one of your claimed ones, huh?" He asked with a small smile, his stomach tightening a bit as he realized it as well.

"Sort of." Tony said. "It'll help you pass as a claimed one. This is just for protection. If you were actually claimed the marks would be more intimate." He said and pulled his hand away to finish putting on his shoes. "The neck is usually the best place for it, since it shows best." He told him and Loki bit his lip and then reached for him, grabbing his arm.

"Why… why don't you do it then? It's for protection, right?" He said softly and tilted his head back to present his neck, like he had seen Steve do. He heard Tony's breathe catch but couldn't look at him, knowing that his own face was probably red. He closed his eyes and felt him lean in slowly.

"I'm here!" The front door slammed loudly and Tony pulled back quickly.

"Later." He whispered and went to meet Natasha as she came in. "Already?" He asked her and she nodded. "Crap, alright." He looked at Loki. "We'll get bagels tomorrow. Order what you want with Natasha. I have to go." He gave him a last look and disappeared.

Loki sighed and sat down on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and glared lightly at Natasha. "You couldn't wait ten more minutes?" He asked her, covering the mark on his wrist with his arm, feeling like it was private somehow.

She rolled her eyes and went to get the menus from the kitchen. "Not if you wanted to stay alive." She said and he blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked and followed her. She smirked, her back turned to him as she pretended to look over the menus.

"He didn't tell you? He has been forgetting a lot, he didn't even give me an order not to tell you." She said calmly. "You know it's not just a regular nest meeting; otherwise I'd also be there."

He frowned. "I…I thought he was hiding something, but I didn't think it was very important." Loki said and took a step closer. "What is it about?"

She grinned and turned to him, her face serious again. "Sounds like someone saw a pretty little angel walking around with a demon." She said and he felt himself grow cold. "Now, since you don't know anything about demon laws, the way it works is that if you do something that could endanger the nest, you have to show that you can protect us, if things ever go wrong." She watched as Loki began to shake. "Wanna take a guess as to how you can prove that?"

Loki was shaking and glared at Natasha. "Get out!" He screamed at her and she grinned.

"Yeah right, who's going to force me?" She blinked as Loki grabbed a steak knife off the counter and lifted his hand with the mark for her to see.

"You can't hurt me." He breathed, knowing that as long as Tony was alive he was safe. "But I swear that I'll disfigure you enough that you won't heal properly." He warned and she took a step back.

"You better hope that he survives." She said and grabbed her coat. "Because if he dies, you won't have to with for the others to find you, I'll come and kill you myself." She promised and disappeared.

He grit his teeth and slammed the knife down, not noticing how it dug into the wooden table. He walked back to the room slowly, almost dead, and lay down on the bed, burying his head into Tony's pillow and couldn't even bring himself to pray. He turned to his side and brought the hand with the mark up to rest by his face. It had healed faster than he expected and now all the remained was a pair of thin scars. "Please come back to me." He begged quietly.

* * *

Tony looked around at the others and felt his body about to give out. "Bruce!" He called and the smaller demon ran out, stepping over the bodies of the other demons and set some bandages down on the ground and began to clean up Tony's face. "How was it?" He asked. "Good fight?" He winced as Bruce realigned his broken nose so it could heal properly.

"Well, I'll have work for a week, if that's what you mean by good." He told him and kept cleaning. "All this over an angel?" He asked him. "I know I'm new to this demon thing, but aren't we supposed to hate them?" He asked and stitched up the worst cuts that would take a few days to heal.

"You couldn't hate anyone if you tried Bruce." He huffed and wished he had a drink. "If you weren't such a coward, you'd probably have gone to heaven." He leaned his head back against a wall. "And yes, it was worth it." He said but in his mind he question why. They sat in silence until Bruce finished on him. "Thanks…" He said and stood. "I'll see you around." He told him and took a deep breathe before he disappeared. "Loki, I'm home." He called and knew that the other would be furious as soon as he saw him. He looked over as Loki peeked out and blinked as he noticed his red eyes.

"You idiot." Loki said and went to him and made him sit down and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and looked over his face. "Are you okay?" He breathed and kissed Tony's face gently, still shaking.

Tony smiled and his hands came up to grab his hips. "Natasha told you." He said softly and nodded. "It looks works than it is." He breathed and smiled as Loki tucked his face into his neck. "It's fine." He promised and ran his hand down his back and they just stayed together quietly, soothed by each other's breathing.

"Why would you do it?" Loki asked softly when his shaking had slowed and blinked as Tony picked him up and began to carry him to bed. "Why for me?" He asked as he settled against Tony's chest. Tony set him down and moved to lay by him, winding his arm around his waist.

"Well… believe it or not, I enjoy your company." He smiled. "I'd be pissed if I had to let you go, just because someone said so. Loki nodded, the thought of that making sense to him and pressed himself against Tony.

"Then… don't I deserve a better mark?" He asked softly and looked up at him hopefully. "You did win." He smiled as Tony moved his hair away gently.

"You sure?" He said softly. "You're already the only angel protected by a demon… do you want to be the only one claimed by a demon as well?" He leaned down and kissed his neck gently and Loki shuddered.

"I'm sure." He said softly. Tony's lips felt so hot against his skin, but he didn't want it to stop, and gripped the demon's tattered shirt. "I want it." He said and gasped as Tony bit down on him. Where the mark on his hand had been fast and rough, this bite was almost adoring and he felt weak. Tony ran his tongue over the shallow bite and smiled as Loki's shaking began again.

"Too much?" He breathed and pressed soft kisses to the healing skin. He blinked as Loki shook his head.

"Not enough." Loki gasped, sounding like a drowning man, his breathe caught in his chest from everything he was feeling.

Tony looked at him and smiled, moving up to kiss his head. "Whatever you want, just ask me." He said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

The days that followed Tony's fight with his nest were so peaceful that Loki at times believed they almost couldn't be real.

Loki woke slowly, blinking away sleep, and smiled as he saw Tony's sleeping face. He felt the demon's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his wings were draped over the both of them, keeping them warm now that fall was almost ending.

He touched _his_ demon's cheek gently – the marks on Loki's hand and neck truly confirming that Loki belonged to Tony in the same way that Tony belonged to Loki. He tried not to think about the marks on the others, telling himself that Tony was with him at this moment. He was holding Loki, not them.

Loki leaned forward slowly and pressed a soft peck to his lips. He pulled away quickly and buried his face in Tony's chest, his cheeks growing red from the embarrassment and his heart beating hard in his chest at the prospect that Tony might wake up. It wasn't the first kiss he stole from the demon while he slept, but it wasn't getting any easier to do it.

The flush on his cheeks went away as he felt anger at himself bubble up at the pit of his stomach, thinking of how easy it was for the others that Tony had claimed to be with him in every way, yet Loki couldn't get past a simple kiss.

He tensed as his phone buzzed on the night stand and pulled away from Tony roughly, not wanting him to wake. Thor's name flashed on the screen - because of course the moron would call so early even though Loki had ignored his last dozen calls. He was the only thing left that kept pulling Loki back to his reality, reminding him of his job and what he had to do to Tony.

Loki grabbed the phone to throw it against the nearest wall but froze as Tony's tail wrapped around his wrist. "Hey." Tony mumbled, his hands rubbing the sleep out of eyes. "It's fine, I'm awake." he said and tugged Loki into his chest and ran his hands over his sides, feeling him relax in his arms as soon as the buzzing stopped. "Not up to speaking to your brother yet?" He asked and pressed kisses to his head.

Loki shook his head. He had lied to Tony, knowing the other would notice how he refused to answer his brother, and told him that he had just gotten into a fight with Thor. "I don't want to talk to him for a long time." He mumbled quietly and pressed close to him, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and burying his face in Tony's strong chest.

"That's okay." He smiled softly and ran his hands down Loki's back soothingly. "You don't have to right now." He wished they would just give Loki up for dead, but he knew it was unlikely. "Ever rethink what I said about becoming a demon?" He asked with a smirk, more joking this time. "I mean, they'd stop searching for you." He grinned.

"No, they'd still look for me, but this time to kill me." Loki said and looked up at him. "Have you given more thought to becoming an angel again?" He asked with a similar grin. "We could be together, and no one would try to pull us away because you'd be an angel." He didn't add that it would also mean that Tony would leave behind his other claimed ones.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm not going back." He said. "Besides, I've realized something." He said and turned Loki over a bit so he was on his back next to him. "You like who I am." He said and his tail wrapped around Loki's hands and held them over his head. "Admit it." He said with a grin and his hands came down and traced patterns on his stomach as Loki's shirt rose up. "You, an angel," he purred at him "Like a demon." He felt Loki shudder under his fingers. He had just done this to tease, his tail not wrapped around his hands tight in case Loki asked to stop again, but he didn't expect for Loki to close his eyes and blinked when Loki's legs spread open slowly. He smiled softly as his surprise melted away and he leaned down to kiss the mark on his neck. "Do you?" He asked quietly. "Tell me, Loki." He whispered, needing to hear it before he went too far and the angel regretted it.

Loki bit his lip at the soft kisses to his neck and squirmed a bit. "I d-" his phone buzzed loudly with a text and just as fast as Tony's hands were on him, they were gone. Loki scrambled for the phone, his cheeks red and he crossed his legs a bit so Tony wouldn't notice how much he had affected him. "It's Thor." He said to Tony. "He said, that I need to go to this location in a few hours, otherwise they'll send in scouts to look for me. He thinks I'm in danger." He sighed.

Tony shrugged. "So let them come; Natasha should be able to take care of them easily." He pointed out but flinched when Loki glared at him. "Alright, my bad. No killing the angels got it." He sighed. "I'll go with you then, in case anything happens, and in case you don't have enough power to get back." Loki bit his lips, weighing the options. He knew Tony could take care of himself, he'd seen him do it, even if there were a hundred scouts waiting for him, but he still worried.

"Alright, but you have to hide no matter what.." He said and Tony nodded.

* * *

They had gotten ready and Tony held his hand out for Loki to grab. "We'll teleport and I'll hide right away." He told him so Loki would stop worrying.

"Maybe you should stay here." Loki sighed. "I don't like the feel of this." He admitted but sighed when Tony wouldn't let him go.

"You're not going alone." He told him sternly. "If shit hits the fan, I'll disappear and come for you later." He smiled. "Besides the place is close enough to New York that I'll still be more powerful than any angel you have." He said proudly and Loki sighed with a fond smile.

"Alright." He said. "Let's go then." They disappeared and when they reappeared his eyes widened as Tony dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. "Tony!" He said and knelt down by him. "What's wrong?" he flipped him over and only pulled away when he heard the other angels' cheers. He stood and looked at them. "What did you so to him?" He asked, trying to sound impressed rather than show the fear that he felt.

Thor ran to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's thanks to you." he told him. "But I'll explain when we get home." He smiled as a few grunt angels picked Tony up and disappeared with him. "I'm glad you're safe." Thor said and pat Loki's back.

"He's been on my tail for weeks, that's why I couldn't contact you." He lied and smiled back at Thor as well as he could, his panic rising now that Tony was gone and he pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

"That's what the General Fury figured too." He said and Loki looked at him with confusion. "I showed the picture of the letter you sent to the general. He knew Rhodes, who went by War Machine, and he knew about the Iron Man, who was someone only Rhodes had contact with when we wanted weapons. There was no word of him since Rhodes died but we tracked down the last things he made for Rhodes…" Thor kept talking but Loki wasn't listening, his heart beating fast in his chest as he thought about what they could be doing to Tony.

"Where is the demon?" He cut Thor off and the blonde blinked.

"Where all the other prisoners go, heaven. Fury wants to take a look at this one though, from your reports, he's not like other demons." Loki tensed and grabbed Thor's arm.

"Take me there. There was something I need to ask him." He said and glared when Thor looked confused. "Now, Thor!" He barked and smirked a bit when Thor jumped at his loud tone and grabbed his hand to take him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please review! This chapter took a little longer than usual, despite being so short, because I'm not really getting feedback and losing the motivation to write. So if you could review that would be great :)


	8. Chapter 8

The lights in heaven were far too harsh, Loki realized as they landed there. He squinted bitterly, no longer used to the almost white light that shown throughout all of heaven, and its facilities, and missed the soft and warm light that was always spread throughout Tony's apartment and the cool light of the sky when they went out in the mornings.

He thought with a bit of amusement that Tony was right; heaven looked like a perpetual dentist office. Even as they passed others in the clean streets, everyone was too stiff, too formal, their chins held too high and their eyes cold as they moved. His hand itched for Tony's and he kept his head down, his hands burying deep into his pockets. "Don't look so tense and tuck your wings back." Thor scolded him gently, walking like the others, his wing pressed up to his back properly and with a grace that now struck Loki as pretentious.

"Fuc-" Loki bit his lip hard. "Leave me alone." He muttered, knowing his brother would have been horrified with the new language he had picked up. "I like them like this." He said, his own wings resting by his side so they were still comfortable and visible, something he had picked up from Natasha and Tony. "Where is he?" He muttered. "He's unstable; I don't know what he could do to the other angels if he wakes up." Thor nodded, understanding, and they sped up as Loki thanked his lucky stars that Thor was dumber than he looked and didn't notice that he had already changed his story.

They approached a large gated building and Loki tensed as they were checked for weapons, first scanned with a machine and then pat them down lightly. He tugged his coat closer to his body. "They took him to a room on the third floor at the far left." One guard told them and Loki sped past his brother, not noticing the strange looks he got from the guards. "He's different than when he left…" The guard told Thor. "Did something happen to him over there?" Thor sighed and looked after him.

"I'm not sure." He admitted awkwardly. "But thank you for the directions." He followed Loki a bit more slowly, sighing in slight annoyance as he disappeared from his sight. He walked a bit slower, figuring he would get there when he got there, and prayed to god that his brother would be okay if something in fact was happening to him. He frowned when he almost slipped on a couple of feathers and nudged them to the side before making his way into the room the guard had told him about.

The room was quiet save for the quiet beeps of monitors from the edge of the dark room. A large glass divided them from a brightly lit room where Tony had been chained to the center of the room and lay there, still passed out and quiet. Loki pressed a hand to the glass, which remained hidden by his body, knowing Tony wouldn't be able to see him even when he woke. "Did something happen to his wings?" One of the angels asked Loki, happily writing away on a clipboard. "We're going to do some physical tests on him before he wakes up, to see how they compare to us physically, but I want to know if there is any reason why they're stretched out like that." He said and Loki kept his eyes on Tony, his chest aching at how Tony's wings and arm were wrapped around an imaginary body.

"Not that I know." He said quietly and the man wrote it down. "What…what are you going to do to him?" He asked and kept watching Tony sleep, trying to figure out how he could get at least Tony to escape. It would take a while, but Tony could wait until he got sent out to scout again before they rejoined each other.

"Depends on if the General wants him alive or not." The man said happily. "If not, then we get the demon to dissect-" The man jumped back as there was a flare of a green light from Loki but it died out just as quickly as it came. Loki took a step back from the glass and teetered on his feet until Thor grabbed his arm and led him down to sit on a chair.

"Forgive me." Loki said and could barely feel the anger at the man's words with his magic going crazy inside his head. "I haven't been able to use my magic this whole time… it's acting strange." He said and felt both drained and charged at once, like he had regained his magic and had lost the way to control it.

"Maybe you should go to an infirmary..." Thor said gently. "Your magic was green, I think." He said.

"You're being idiotic, Thor." He muttered. "Angel magic is all white." He looked back to where Tony was. "Besides, I want to see when he wakes up." He placed a hand over the mark on his hand and prayed, knowing it was wrong in so many ways, to Tony, to anything that could help demons, that Tony would be okay.

Thor nodded, still looking at Loki. "Brother, what happened with the demon?" He asked him and blocked his view to Tony. "You can tell me if he hurt you, we'll get you help. There are counselors as well… I knew I should have called backup." He said and looked down at the ground. "I knew you were too young to go one a mission alone, but you were so sure-" Thor blinked as Loki pushed off the chair and moved back to the glass.

"It's not about you, Thor. None of this is about you." Loki said, trying to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. "Lots happened, but nothing that would be of importance to any of us right now." He lied and looked back at him for a second. "How did you knock him out?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Thor blinked and then smiled proudly. "After you sent me that letter, I looked into a few people from War Machines' old regimen. The ones closest to him left service when he died, like Iron Man. One woman had never stopped practicing magic, she had a few demon traps and we confiscated them to try them out."

"She didn't give them to you willingly?" Loki frowned. They had all done it many times before, taking rather than convincing 'for the good of everyone,' but it seemed more wrong now. Being back felt strange and things no longer seemed a clear as before he had met Tony.

"No," Thor said and grinned. "She put up quite a fight too, but we were able to get through her barriers. Her magic was an odd red color..." He frowned and trailed off.

"Did she have any information about Iron Man?" Loki asked, not really interested, but just wanted to keep his brother entertained as he watched the doctors turn Tony over and examine him. He tensed at how they grabbed him, splaying him out like a lab rat.

"She knew something…" Thor said. "They all knew something. Whenever we said the name they got quiet and refused to speak." He sighed. "Something happened to him, Iron Man, and they all are covering it up. They're a disgrace to angels." He sighed.

Loki frowned and looked back at Thor. "Maybe they're trying to protect him; it sounds like they were all close." Thor frowned at him.

"Why would anyone need to protect an angel from other angels?" He asked and Loki felt his blood run cold and he looked back at Tony as all the pieces clicked together for him. Who Iron Man was, why the others wanted to cover up made sense now. He wondered what they would Thor and the others knew that this demon knew better than most how they worked?

"I…I don't know." He said quietly.

* * *

Tony felt some hands on his wings. They were soft, like Loki's, but gripped him too hard and felt far too cold against his skin. "Let go." He mumbled and tried to bat them away but his hands were held down. "What the fuck…" he opened his eyes and glared up at the doctors holding onto him, feeling the chains around his arms and legs. "I'll kill you when I get out." He said to the one who was examining his eyes and felt him grip his chin harder. "Hands off." He growled and flinched away from the bright light the man shone into his eyes. "Where is the angel that I was following?" He growled, needing to know if Loki was okay. No one answered him and he began to thrash, feeling how strong the chains were and knew it would take more than he had to get out.

"He's safe!" One doctor yelled at him and held his arm down. "You can't hurt him anymore demon." He smirked when Tony stopped struggling and just glared at them. Even his tail had been bound down and he looked around the empty room.

"I'll find him." He said and looked into the mirror, hoping Loki was behind it, watching. "I'll find him and get out of here." He growled at one of the doctors that laughed at him.

"Don't worry, brother." Thor said and pat Loki's shoulder. "He can't hurt you." Loki had been silent for a few hours, just staring at the glass, and Thor began to worry. "I'll be back." He told him and stepped out of the room. He made his way out of the room and went for Fury's office. He walked in quietly and stood by the edge of the large room until Fury waved him closer to where he sat in front of a large group of monitors.

"What is it Thor?" The man asked and looked at him. His eyes were dark and focused as Thor shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Sorry sir…" He said quietly. "I just… I think there is something wrong with my brother, maybe PTSD from being hunted by a demon for so long. Even his magic has changed colors, I saw it flash green, and he's harsher and less polite… He acts like the archer we interviewed." He stood there quietly as Fury thought, processing the information. A clock ticked loudly a few feet away and finally Fury spoke.

"Summon your brother into one of the questioning rooms; we need to talk to him." He said and frowned at Thor when the blonde looked unsure. "That's an order." He watched the blonde go and took out files from his desk. A file with Loki's name joined the pile on his desk with Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff.

They had all changed somehow. Even the angels with the worse cases of PTSD retained the mannerisms that were so tied with being an angel. Fury opened the files, rubbing his tired eyes, and began to look through them again.

The solider who interviewed Barton had labeled him "social outcast, living on the outskirts of the city." He was supposed to be "moody and without a mental filter. Lives a relatively empty life – nothing to be proud of or to care about except an apprentice – but he seems to be happy".

Maximoff was a stranger case. As a magic wielder, she still made demon traps but they went unused and she preferred to live on earth. She also remained isolated from most anyone and spent her time trying to find her brother. She claimed that he magic changed when she admitted that she still loved her fallen brother and went out to search for him.

Fury sighed and moved to the last file.

Wilson seemed like a normal case, some mild PTSD, but something about the man had felt wrong to the agent that had interviewed him. He still walked and talked like an angel, but something felt different. Where most angels, even those who had left service, would nod and accept the orders that were given to them, Wilson would think everything through, weighing each word, as if angels could be untrustworthy.

The three had gone through something and Loki seemed to be going through the same thing. He was going to figure out what it was and stop it and if it meant killing the demon, or even another angel, he would do it for the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you some much for your reviews on the last chapter. It's so great to see that people are actually reading and enjoying this. Please keep it up, I got some great ideas from the last set of comments!


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you know why you're here, Loki?" Fury asked and closed the door on Thor when the blonde tried to come in and join his brother. Thor was a good solider, brave, relatively smart, understood their cause, and did things without questioning. Even looking at Loki now, he could tell that the two were nothing alike. He watched Loki glance at the glass that separated then from the other room and his hand gripped the edge of the table, no doubt feeling the recording device under the table.

"My brother is worried about me." Loki smiled up at him sweetly, like he was appreciative of the care his brother had for him, but his eyes still remained alert and attentive. "But he doesn't have to be." He shifted in his seat, looking more relaxed but Fury noted the way the man's eyes flickered towards the glass. "I'm fine; I just want to make sure that my case gets followed up with in the best way." Fury nodded.

"And what do you recommend for that?" He asked him. "In my opinion, I think we're in a good place. That demon is off the streets, and the demons have lost one of their key players." He smiled. "You've done good work. Once we extract the information from this demon, we can kill him and…" he saw as Loki tensed. "Problem?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Loki fought to look as relaxed as he could. "I just think this demon has much more to give. I wouldn't be wise to kill him." He bit his lip. "I didn't share this with my brother yet, but I also found Colonel Rhodes' diary alongside the letter. He might have some information as to how the Colonel died and where Iron Man is."

Fury frowned at him. "That's something quite important to not tell us." He said and leaned forward. "It's almost like you've forgotten the purpose of this mission." He looked at him evenly. "You were supposed to bring the demon Anthony back to us, dead or alive. Information on this lost solider isn't enough to keep him alive for." He said and saw a pair of feathers fall off the tips of his wings as they tensed. "Or… do you think demons are something more than evil? Be careful, Loki, the last angel that I knew lost his conviction traded in his feathers for a tail." He asked quietly.

Loki looked at his feet, thinking about all that Tony had done, the fights, the deals, the lies, and knew that if someone had asked him a few months ago he would have been able to answer in seconds. Now, no matter how hard he thought, the things that came to mind the easiest was how Tony cared for his marked ones, healing them, mentally and physically, and making them happy. He also remembered their late nights, when they would just watch movies and talk for hours and how Tony held him every night. He touched the mark on his hand gently; glad it was out of Fury's line of sight under the table. "No sir." He said and looked back up at him, meeting the man's hard eyes with his own, full of determination. "Demons are as evil as angels are good." He said. Fury looked at him and, when he was convinced that the man didn't seem to be lying, he nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad. I'm sure your brother will also be glad to know that you're okay." He said. "You did a good thing for all of us, putting yourself in danger like you did with this demon." He stood and grabbed his papers. "The interrogation process is going to begin soon. We could use you there, to see if he's telling the truth." He said and hummed. "Do you think you can handle it?" He smiled when Loki nodded. "Let's go then." He said and motioned for Loki to follow him.

It wasn't far and Loki could hear Tony's voice from inside the room but he tried to remain calm. "Go in there." Fury said when Thor joined them. "I'm going to be asking the questions." He explained and went in a different direction.

"This is a really fucking antique setup." Tony muttered as they strapped him into what looked like an electric chair. Loki tensed and sat down by the other, who looked excited to be there, like they were watching some sport. Thor smiled at him softly and pat his arm and looked at the glass that separated the room. "You do know that even the humans stopped using these like 30 years ago, except for some places in the Sout-" he screamed as an angel turned it on and Loki gripped the chair, his nails digging into the wood as Tony screamed in pain.

Fury came in and Tony looked up at him when the electricity stopped. "I hope that loosened your tongue." He said and leaned down to Tony's level and snapped in his face. "I need you awake. Tell me about your nest." He said and gripped Tony's hair, pulling it back to force him to look at him.

"Fuck you." Tony chuckled when he recovered and grunted when Fury pushed his head down harshly. The angel stepped back as the angel working the switchboard turned the chair on again and asked the questions over and over again. Loki watched it happen six more times, each time telling himself that he could figure out a way to get Tony out of there and not lose his position as an angel.

"Let's change the question then." Fury said when Tony refused to give any answers and gripped Tony's hair again. The other was pale, his eyes red and close to shutting, and burn marks decorated the edges of his face, his flesh and hair burnt when electricity entered his body. "Who did you taint?" Fury asked. "Who did you make deals with? We're going to go put those poor humans out of their misery." Loki watched Tony's tired eyes widen and he tried to grab at Fury, his hands tensing, weak and all. "Shock him." Fury said and Tony screamed until blood began to come out of his mouth.

"This isn't right." Loki said and looked at Thor. "This isn't what being good is." Thor frowned but before he could move, Loki shot his magic at him and the other angels not too far away, knocking them out. He went to the switchboards on their side, trying to figure out all the switches and buttons. He looked up as Fury laughed at how Tony choked on his blood, his head hung low, and felt anger boil in his stomach at how they treated his Tony. He tackled the glass, going through it and pinned Fury to the ground.

"You'd betray your own kind?" Fury grit out as they fought to get the upper hand. "For this trash?" he pinned Loki down and held his arms against the ground.

"Yes!" Loki said and shot at the man's face, hitting him in the right side of his face, over his eye. Fury flew back a couple of feet, knocked out, and Loki scrambled up to Tony and began to rip out the restraints on his hands and took the helmet off him.

"Your feathers." Tony breathed softly, looking at him with sad eyes as more and more of his feathers fell off his wings, leaving large bald spots, knowing Loki didn't want any of this. Loki wiped the blood on Tony's mouth with the back of his sleeve and looked at him with soft eyes.

"It's not important." He said, even as he ached to see the feathers on the ground, and leaned forward to nuzzle him gently "You're safe." He said wrapped an arm around him before they teleported.

"Hey, I thought you two were dead." Natasha said as she looked up from where she lay on their bed.

"Get out!" Loki hissed and pushed her off the bed as he lay Tony down and tried to ignore her stare on his wings. Tony groaned as he was laid down and closed his eyes, feeling himself heal a bit quicker now that he was back home.

"Go away, Nat, I'll call you tomorrow to explain." He breathed and Loki got a towel to wipe the blood off of Tony's mouth. Natasha nodded and disappeared when Loki glared at her again.

Tony groaned again when Loki lifted his held onto his lap and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He breathed softly and turned his cheek to nuzzled Loki's leg gently. "If you turned… I didn't want you to turn this way." He told him softly, knowing that Loki had just given everything up for him. He was a sin away from full demon and it was all due to Tony.

Loki looked down at him with sad eyes and touched his cheek. "It's not your fault." He breathed. "It's mine… This would have never happened if I…. if I hadn't looked into the book on your desk." He breathed and flinched when Tony looked up at him with dark eyes. "I was mad… I-I was jealous after I saw you and Steve together and I wasn't thinking." He said, knowing nothing he said could really justify it.

Tony turned, not able to get off him completely but looked down at the bed, frowning deeply. "So you know then." He said.

"Yeah… I know who you were." He said softly and felt Tony tense when he touched him. "Tony... did you kill the Colonel?" He asked. "Is that why you turned?" He stroked his cheek gently, wanting Tony to look at him.

Tony closed his eyes. "I may as well have." He sighed and curled up a bit. "He was my friend… like my brother." He sighed. "And when he asked for weapons… and I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't save his mate and so he died too." Loki felt his heart break for Tony and kept stroking his cheek gently.

"That's not your fault… you tried your best." He told him and Tony tried to pull away but gasped when he felt a harsh pain run through his body. He held his head and Loki saw tears run down Tony's cheeks.

"I fucking kill him, Loki!" He screamed at him. "I wasn't there for him and he died! I killed my best friend because I wasn't fast enough." Loki looked at him sadly and moved closer, wrapping his arms around him gently and wrapped his wings around him like Tony usually did for him, his feathers messy and the skin pink where he had lost his feathers, and ran his hands over Tony's sides.

"You didn't." He said softly and kissed his shoulder. "You didn't, Tony." Tony struggled for a bit and eventually went limp in his arms. "You tried your best." He reached forward and kissed his head gently, sad at how Tony's eyes were screwed shut. Tony still cried and it was all Loki could do but press his cheek against Tony's strong back and just listened to his breathing as he healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people were wondering if Tony would ever go back to being an angel... but no... I'm sorry (I'm not sorry).


	10. Chapter 10

Tony woke up to the sound of screaming, his body protesting as he sat up too quickly and looked over to Loki. Loki thrashed in bed, his eyes shut tight in pain and Tony ached as he wrapped his arms around him to hold him still. "Loki, breathe." He said sternly, noticing the other was gasping for air, knowing the every part of him burned right now but that it would be worse if he didn't calm down. Looking down at him, he saw that the rest of his feathers were all gone and the bed was littered with them.

"Hurts." Loki gasped and cried as he kept thrashing around in Tony's arms. "Hurts… so bad!" he sobbed and Tony pressed him down a bit more with his body to stop the thrashing, not wanting Loki to hit his head. He laced their hands together and pinned them down by Loki's sides when he noticed the angel's nails were digging into his own hands and drawing blood.

No matter how upset he had been with Loki, he knew that the angel didn't deserve this. Loki just cried under him and, for hours, Tony didn't know how to stop it, only able to make sure he didn't hurt himself any worse.

For hours, he watched Loki's wings go from the pale pink they had been to deep black, the pink skin looking like it was drying out and clinging to his wing bones. Where they had been soft and gentle before, now that stretched out, large and imposing like Tony's own.

Then, Loki began to scream louder and Tony let go of his hand to cover his mouth. "It's your tail." He said soft and when Loki sobbed and he felt close to tears as well. "It's just your tail… I know it hurts, I'm sorry." He breathed and felt Loki scratch at his back desperately with his recently freed hand. "Hold on a bit longer and I'll help you." He promised. He ignored the stinging on his back as Loki began to tear at the skin there and just watched the sheet soak with blood as the tail tore through Loki's skin.

He pulled back quickly and ignored how his head spun as he flipped Loki over onto his back. He pressed Loki's head down into the pillows and gripped the short tail that had torn through Loki's bloodied pants. "I'm sorry." He said and pulled roughly, forcing his tail out quickly as Loki screamed louder before passing out.

Tony panted and looked down at him sadly. "Sorry." He breathed again and pulled back to go fill the tub with warm water. He went back and undressed Loki gently before carrying him into the bathroom. He set him down in the tub and tucked Loki's wings in as well, smiling when he saw him relax. He sat down by the tub and sighed softly as he stroked Loki's hair; glad to watch the blood wash away down the drain and the pain slowly leave Loki's face as the water soothed his aching body.

* * *

Loki woke up slowly and shifted as he realized he was wet. "Steady." He heard a gentle voice say when he began to sit up and a pair of arms helped him up a bit more. He smiled softly as a hand went through his hair and he opened his eyes slowly, smiling as he saw Tony. "Hey you." Tony said softly and looked down at him with caring eyes.

"Hey." He breathed and looked down at his body. He seemed fine, though very naked, and he wondered what had happened. "What-" Tony raised a hand to stop him before he finished his question.

"I'll explained in a bit." He said and got a towel. "Let's just get you out of the water." He helped Loki stand and wrapped the towel around him, glad that Loki was still a bit out of it and just clung onto him when he picked him up. Tony had changed the sheets and for the most part, made sure that everything in the room looked normal. He sat him down by the edge of the bed and looked at him sadly as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders. "Loki… you changed." He said softly and the other looked up at him with confused eyes.

"I thought that much was clear, that's why I'm losing my feathers-" he froze as he brought his wings forward and Tony saw his beautiful green eyes fill with scared tears. "M-my wings." He breathed and touched them gently, flinching as he felt the tight skin. "Tony, what do I-" He looked up at him helplessly, not knowing what to do or how to feel.

Tony sighed and cupped his cheeks. "Once it starts… it doesn't really stop or go back, no matter how good you act, it's just a matter of time." He said softly. "That's why you passed out, the pain." He explained and brushed Loki's tears away. "I'm sorry." He whispered and sat by him. "I know you didn't want this."

Loki wrapped the towel around himself tightly and pressed close to Tony side. "Don't be… just hold onto me." He sighed and closed his eyes when he felt Tony's arm wrap around him. He didn't feel any different now, and he wondered if Tony was exaggerating about the instinct to do wrong.

They sat in silence for a bit and he finally wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. "I'm okay." He said softly and stood up, feeling stronger than he had before. The worse had happened and he was still alive, and he still had his Tony. They would figure out the rest of it together. "I'm going to change. Order food." He said and rummaged through the drawers for his clothes and pulled them on.

Tony nodded, knowing it was best to just do what he said. He grabbed his phone and ordered from Loki's favorite place quickly before he began to sift through the texts he'd missed and began to answer them.

Loki came back to the bed and frowned as he saw him. "Stop that." He said and took the phone from his hands, slamming it a bit too hard on the bedside table as he set it face down. He went back and settled on Tony, his legs on either side of his hips. "We need to talk." He said and rested his cheek on Tony's chest.

"Well, those are never good words." He said and glanced at his phone, hoping Loki hadn't broken it and winced when the man gripped his chin and pulled it back to look at him.

"Look at me, Anthony." He almost snarled and Tony blinked.

'I'm looking at you… you're just scaring me a bit, babe." He said gently. He had had his own shift when he turned, had his bouts of anger at having fallen, and had hurt people, but when he began to give into his worst instincts, to indulge, to enjoy, and to do things for pleasure's sake he knew it and he stopped when he went too far. Loki was bruising him and the ex-angel didn't even seem to realize it.

Loki frowned. "I'm going to get a lot scarier if you don't pay attention to me." He said and then his eyes softened as he let go of him. "What are we, Tony?" He breathed and Tony sighed, putting his arms around Loki's waist. "I need to know…" he mumbled and nuzzled his neck like he used to do as an angel, glad that the feeling of being safe and loved hadn't changed.

Tony looked down at him and a hand came up to stroke his hair. "You're already marked by me." He said softly. "It's not like I'm going to throw you out on the street, you're mine." He kissed his head. "And now that you're a demon, we can be together."

"I don't want you just to fuck me, either." Loki said, not feeling as embarrassed as he usually would by the images that came to mind. "I want to be together properly, like the angels do. I'm yours, you're mine." He said seriously.

Tony smiled. "Sure…" he said softly and kissed his cheek. "I do love you." He admitted with a soft sigh. "And I want to be with you." He chuckled as Loki looked up at him with hopeful eyes and his own eyes widened when the other pressed closer to kiss him deeply. It wasn't the slow first kiss he'd imagined at all. It was fast and urgent but still had that shy, unsure, and innocent part of Loki that he loved.

"Just me?" Loki asked as he pulled back, his cheeks red from blushing, but didn't care so long as Tony agreed to be his.

"I mean, you'll be the only one I belong to" he said "but I still have the other three-" his eyes widened and his hands were pulled back and pinned by Loki's magic, green bands holding him to the headboard.

"What you're going to have is three dead marked ones if you finish that sentence." Loki said and got off him with a huff. "And here I thought I was enough for you." He muttered and sat at the other side of the bed, glaring at Tony darkly.

"Loki, we're demons, we have to make deals. We have to have marked ones." He told him and felt the restraints tighten as he spoke.

"Oh, like you don't like it." He growled at Tony. "I watched you fuck Steve, remember? You looked like you were having a great time." He glared at Tony.

"I mean, I like my work, but we need to do it to stay alive, we need to feed on the bad desires of angels or humans." He said quickly. "Loki, this is really fucking hurting." He said and began to struggle against the binds as they got tighter.

Loki stared at him and let go, opting to just curl up on his side of the bed and glare at the wall. Tony rubbed his bruised wrists and sighed as he moved over to Loki and wrapped his arms around him, feeling Loki relax when his wings wrapped around him as well. "I'll see if there is something else I can do instead of sleeping with them… but until then you just need to understand what I do." He kissed Loki's shoulder. "Besides, I'll always come home to you." He said softly and smiled as he heard Loki sigh softly.

"And…" He frowned when Loki paused "I suppose... I'll always come home to you." Loki said suddenly and turned in his arms. There was something different in his eyes. As an angel, Loki was curious and mischievous, but this was something else. "I mean, I am a demon now, right?" He asked and looked at him with those big green eyes that Tony loved, but there was something dark in them (and Tony would be lying if he didn't admit he was both scared and aroused by it). "I need to make deals too… and your way seems like the easiest way." He kissed Tony again but this time Tony felt his stomach twist and turn as he understood what Loki meant. "Food's here." Loki purred into his lips when the bell rang and he went to get it.

Tony watched him and he felt a bit sick. This was Loki… but it wasn't all of him. Loki was tainted now, like Tony was, and his chest flooded with shame as he wondered if he still loved him this way too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I like to hurt myself this way?


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you stop fucking staring?" Loki hissed at Natasha and pressed up to Tony side, glaring at her from behind him.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, it's a bit hard." She said mockingly and ate a few bites of the fried rice she had stolen from Tony. "You look weird like this." She smirked when he glared at her more.

"Stop it." Tony said and fed Loki a dumpling, just to see him smile a little. "What's been going on with the nest?" he asked her. "I'm guessing they're keeping their eyes on the boarders?"

She nodded and picked at her food. "Yeah, no news, but it's only been a day and a half." She ate a bite. "You think your older brother is going to come stomping to find you, or does he not care anymore?" Loki blinked and narrowed his eyes at her.

"And why would he not care?" He asked coldly and Tony looked between them nervously.

She shrugged. "You're no longer good, why would he consider you his brother anymore?" She smirked and looked at him. "I'm guessing you're not unused to being a failure of a little brother anyway." She said and Tony couldn't stop Loki from lunging at her.

Natasha was a good fighter, no one could argue that much, but Loki was just as fast as she was and he had his magic. He pounded her down, restraining her with his magic, until Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him back. "Stop it!" He hissed as he pulled him off and tossed him on the bed. He knelt down by Natasha and pulled her up a bit. "Nat, wake up." He said and tried not to move her too much with how badly Loki had punched her face. She stirred slowly, coughing as blood had collected in her mouth. He held her and let her heal a few more seconds before helping to pull her up. "Go home, Nat." He said, mad at her as well, and she disappeared. He turned to glare at Loki but the other was kneeled on the bed and he looked up at him with scared eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said breathlessly and touched his arm, knowing that as terrible as she was, he had hurt Tony's friend. "I lost my temper." He said and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony sighed and looked down at Loki, his hair messy and still breathing heavily. "I didn't mean to… she just struck a nerve." Tony stroked his hair gently for a few seconds before he sat down by him and pulled Loki onto his lap.

"It's okay… just try to control yourself next time, alright?" He begged and nuzzled him gently. "Please?" He smiled as Loki nodded quickly. "Thank you." He said and smiled when Loki waved a hand to make the food disappear. "Thanks." He repeated and kissed him slowly and gently, like he often did with Steve.

Loki smiled happily and enjoyed it for a few seconds before pressing closer, wanting to make the kiss deeper now that he _could_ kiss Tony without as much embarrassment.

"Slow down." Tony said and chuckled when Loki whined gently.

"But I want to kiss you." He pouted and shuddered when Tony nipped at his lips.

"It'll be better slow." Tony promised and let Loki push him down as they kept kissing, glad that the other was letting them go slowly. He could feel Loki's hesitation but also how much they were both enjoying just being able to be together after all the shit they had gone through.

Loki pulled back and looked at him with dark eyes. "I want you." He said softly. "Like the others get to have you." He rolled his hips down onto his lap like he remembered Natasha had done when she tried to seduce him.

Tony smiled up at him and put his hands on his hips. "Not tonight, hon." He said softly. "It's been a long day." He rolled them over to lay Loki down and he settled down by him. "We have time." He kissed him gently and pulled the covers over them.

Loki pouted and looked up at him as Tony wrapped his arms and wings around him. "But I want you." He said and pressed his body up to Tony's. "Please?" He breathed and kissed at Tony's neck, nipping occasionally.

Tony sighed and pulled back a bit more. "No, baby, not today." He told him but Loki kept pressing close and assaulting his neck. "Loki…Loki…" He warned and then pushed him back. "Stop it." He said. "I said not tonight." He said with a warning tone and stood up. "I'm going to sleep on the couch." He muttered and stood, going over to the living room and curled up on the couch, like he had Loki's first night of arriving.

Loki watched him and couldn't even be angry, his eyes filling up with tears. He didn't understand. He just wanted Tony. He'd wanted him for months, and now that they _could_ finally be together without any rules and guilt in the way Tony didn't want him. He gripped the sheets and pulled them around himself as he began to cry.

* * *

Tony barely gets any sleep, knowing that he had been hard on Loki, especially with how it was just his first week of being a demon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, knowing he should go and fix things before they got too messy. He stood and walked over to the room. "Loki?" He called as he went inside and looked around for him, frowning when he found a piece of paper on top of the pillows. He grabbed it and began to read, recognizing Loki's handwriting.

_Went to try to work._   
_Don't worry about me._   
_I'll come back to you soon._   
_I still love you. –Loki_

Tony felt a rage he hadn't felt in a long time and he reached out and grabbed some stuff of the bedside table and threw it at the wall, still holding onto the note. He lashed out and pulled the books down, not knowing what to do to make him feel better but destroy. He stopped when he tired himself out and looked down at the mess.

He sighed and leaned down to pick up the books, knowing a good number of them were Loki's and began to tuck them back into the bookcase. He sighed and wondered if this was how Loki used to feel when he would go visit his other marked ones, and it felt like shit.

* * *

Loki looked down at the street and sighed, leaning on the rails of the fire escape that he sat on. He glared at the window of Steve's empty apartment from time to time, but otherwise did nothing. It was the only place he'd thought to go when he disappeared that morning after checking on Tony. It'd hurt to leave before clearing things up but at the same time he wanted Tony to know what he had meant business.

If Tony would keep his marked ones then Loki could at least pretend to have them as well. He touched the mark on his hand and as much as it hurt, he doubted Tony would feel the same type of pain that Loki felt when he would leave him.

He kicked the railings lightly, the whole thing shaking lightly, and looked down at the streets again, watching people walk around.

Maybe he should sleep around. If Tony could do it without any remorse, then maybe he could too. And wouldn't it be the perfect revenge for yesterday if Loki gave his first time to another?


	12. Chapter 12

Loki sighed softly as he appeared outside of the door of Tony's apartment. Even as he strained, he couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean much, and he desperately wished that Tony was home, and that he hadn't gone to Pepper's or Happy's (since he had stayed the whole time in front of Steve's apartment).

It had eventually been the thought that that could happen that had made him come home (and that his phone had died after hours of watching videos). He grabbed the key that was hidden under the door mat and went in. "Tony?" He called and tried to keep his voice from shaking nervously.

There was no answer and Loki forced his feet to move forward towards the kitchen to look for any signs that his Tony was still around. "Tony?" He called again and let out a breath of relief as he heard shuffling in their room and he ran to it.

Tony was laying on the bed, sleeping deeply and Loki smiled softly as he realized that Tony still slept like he had when he had been captured - his arms and wings around someone that wasn't there. He moved closer and sat at the edge of the bed, not sure from yesterday if Tony wanted him close anymore.

When Tony didn't move, Loki moved closer, letting his selfishness get the best of him, and wiggled into his arms carefully. He smiled as Tony accepted him and wrapped his arms around Loki's body, pulling him close. Loki felt his tense body relax as he was surrounded by Tony's warm scent and pressed his cheek to Tony's chest, smiling softly at the sound of the clear and strong heartbeat. His hand wandered over the strong chest slowly, feeling the hard, defined muscles under his shirt and felt a slow heat begin to crawl up his body.

"Loki?" Tony yawned as he began to wake up and Loki was shaken out of his thoughts as he looked up at him. "When did you get home?" He asked and Loki was surprised by the relief that he could hear flooding Tony's voice. He tightened the arm around him and his eyes drank him in almost desperately, like he had been gone for far longer than half a day.

"A few minutes ago." He assured him and touched his cheek gently, smiling when Tony kissed his palm. "Did you miss me, love?" he asked softly.

Tony looked at him and smiled honestly, making Loki's chest tighten at the affection in them. "Of course I did." He sighed and closed his eyes again and it was all Loki could do and not ask him to open them, having missed being looked at in that way. "When I read your note… I didn't know what to do." He admitted and looked at him again, seeming to have calmed a bit. "I just… it hurt like a bitch, and I realized that that's what I've been doing to you for weeks now." He said and Loki listened quietly as Tony kept rambling. "I won't anymore. I won't sleep with any of them anymore. We'll figure out a way to live without it. I actually think that I I figured out something that could help." He said and looked at Loki hopefully. "The point is, I don't care what you did today I want you and I want to be the only one for you." Loki had changed and he had his problems now, but Tony couldn't bear the idea of leaving him, not when Loki had left everything he was for him. He would help Loki through it, and help remind him that they both still did have bits of angel in them.

Loki looked at him and smiled softly. "And you don't care if I gave my first time to someone else?" He asked and felt Tony grip him closer.

"Of course, I care." He breathed and looked at him with such sad eyes that Loki felt guilt for making Tony believe that he had slept with someone else. "But… I guess I deserve it, right? He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, not wanting Loki to see him cry but couldn't stop it when his eyes began to sting.

"Heaven's sake, Tony." Loki sighed sadly and sat up to touch his cheek. "Don't cry." He kissed his lips gently and then pulled back to wipe away the few tears that escaped him.

Tony chuckled sadly and let him. "Guess, I've got more angel in me then we thought." He said and wondered if Loki's good had awoken the side of him that he had tried so hard to push down for centuries.

"I guess so." Loki smiled softly and looked at him with love. "I knew it was there." He leaned forward and kissed him. "I didn't sleep with anyone…" he breathed against Tony's lips, shuddering at the gentle kisses. "I couldn't… I just wanted you to understand me." He admitted and looked at him. "I love you… and now that I know you love me, I can't watch you walk out that door and not do anything about it." He smiled and ran his fingers through Tony's hair when the other leaned forward to lay his forehead on Loki's shoulder.

"Not sure how I feel about the lying." Tony mumbled against his shoulder. "But…" He pulled back at him and smiled. "I'm really fucking happy." He admitted and searched his face. He was different, sure., but his Loki was still there and these new parts of him were things he could learn to see past or eventually love.

Loki smiled and pushed Tony down and straddled him. "I wanted you to be the first." He told him. "Always. Even when I was mad, I wanted it to be you." He leaned down to kiss him. "Are you going to push me away again?" He grumbled against his lips and Tony chuckled.

"No." He said softly. "No, I want this too." Tony smiled and looked up at him with amused eyes. "Well, you seem very confident. Do you know what to do?" He asked and grinned when Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

"Of course." He muttered and looked down at him and pulled Tony's shirt off, grateful that the other arched up a bit to help him out. He had seen Tony change many times but it was so different now. He ran his hands over the broad chest and blushed when Tony put his arms behind his head, offering himself up to Loki's touch. Loki leaned down and watched Tony's face as he began to press kisses to his chest, like he had seen Tony do to Steve. He was tentative but he smiled when Tony closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively and pressed more kisses to his body.

The more he moved over him, his hands still running over the sides of Tony's warm body, the more Loki felt the heat begin to consume his body. "Loki, don't-" Tony said as he began to move over his stomach and the demon laughed at the kisses. Loki blinked and looked up at him, embarrassed that he had tickled Tony when he was trying to turn him on.

"I'm done." Loki muttered and got off him, going over to his side of the bed and curling up, embarrassed and annoyed. Tony looked at him with affection and rolled over to him, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist.

"Hey," he chuckled softly. "It's fine. It felt nice, even the tickling." He told him. "Let me take the lead today." He whispered and turned him back towards him so Loki was cradled in Tony's arm as the other looked down at him.

"Just for today." Loki mumbled, still pink from his embarrassment, but enjoyed how he was pressing up to Tony's warm chest. Tony smiled and leaned in to begin to kiss at Loki's neck and Loki closed his eyes. Each kiss made Loki weak and he gripped the sheets as he felt Tony's teeth begin to nip at him, and mark his neck up.

"Feel nice?" Tony asked softly and pulled back to take Loki's shirt off him and smiled when Loki nodded, his cheeks red as he looked at Tony shyly. "Good." Tony said and leaned in to kiss him slowly before pulling back to begin to kiss down Loki's body. Loki tried to focus on what Tony was doing, trying to learn, but his mind became more fogged up with each kiss and how his strong hands felt as they ran over his body.

Loki breathed his name softly and Tony smiled and undid his pants, pushing them down when Loki lifted his hips up for him. "Shouldn't we be equal?" Loki breathed and crossed his legs in embarrassment, not used to being so naked in front of Tony. Tony smiled and nodded, pulling back to take his pants off as well. Loki's eyes ran over him and he felt his throat go dry as his eyes landed on Tony's length. Loki had been a solider, he had seen other angels and hadn't felt anything, but seeing Tony like this made him want to get on his knees and worship his body. "You're beautiful." He breathed and lit up again when he realized he had said it out loud.

Tony chuckled and moved back to him, looking down at him with love, and Loki felt safe. "So are you, very beautiful." He whispered and kissed him again before going back to where he had been, at Loki's hips. He pressed kisses to his hips and wrapped his hand around Loki's length.

Loki shuddered as Tony wrapped his warm hand around him and couldn't help bucking into the hand. "That feels good." He whispered and gasped when Tony wrapped his mouth around him. "Tony!" He gasped and whined when Tony held his hips down to keep him from moving. He felt so hot and he could barely form a thought that didn't have to do with how Tony's mouth felt around his length, the slow suction driving him mad.

"We'll have time for proper blow jobs later." Tony breathed as he pulled back a bit and kissed the tip of his pink length. "I need you to relax, okay?" he smiled. "Focus on my mouth." Loki nodded, not telling him that it was hard to not think about it. Tony wrapped his mouth around him again, once he spit into his hand, this time bobbing his head slowly and his hand moved down to spread Loki's legs a bit more and eased a wet finger into Loki hole slowly.

Loki tensed and clenched around his digit, his body trying to force him out, but remembered what Tony said and tried to focus on how Tony's mouth felt around him again. Tony didn't give him much time to get used to his first finger, knowing that Loki wouldn't feel as much pain as humans, just discomfort that was best to get past. He pressed another finger in and began to stretch him, scissoring his fingers inside of Loki slowly.

It was strange and Loki felt so embarrassed that he almost wanted to tell Tony to forget the whole thing but he kept quiet until the discomfort melted away and he was left with the pleasure that Tony was giving him. He moaned and gasped softly, his mind slowly becoming clouded again. He had barely begun to enjoy it when Tony pulled them out and pulled back and Loki looked up at him, scared that he had done something wrong.

"God, you drive me crazy." Tony breathed and kissed him, taking Loki's hand and moved it to his length. Loki felt unsure but wrapped it around him and began to stroke him slow and tentative, his length hot and heavy in his hand. "Just like that." Tony breathed against his lips and moved to his neck to mark him up more as Loki kept stroking him. He felt Tony get harder in his hand and Loki's heart beat so loud in his chest that he was sure Tony could hear it, but he was encouraged by the way Tony's breath hitched and moaned softly.

"I…I want you, Tony." Loki breathed and looked at him. "I want you in me." He said seriously and Tony nodded and pulled back. Loki bit his lips as Tony spread his legs and lined up to him. Tony pressed in slowly, keeping his eyes on Loki's face so he could see if he was hurting him.

Loki wanted to move away from the strange feeling of being stretched and whimpered when Tony's head finally pressed in. He was glad Tony stopped and he looked at him with tearful eyes. "You can keep going." He breathed, not wanting to make this bad for Tony either but the other shook his head and leaned down to kiss him and distract him from the pain for a bit.

Loki kissed back, whimpering into his mouth as Tony began to move in him slowly again. It was a dull pain, but there was pleasure behind it too. Every time Tony pushed in, a small spark of pleasure would run through his body, slowly replacing the pain. "I love you." Tony said softly and kissed him deeply, smiling as Loki moaned into his mouth.

"I love you too." Loki breathed and clenched his eyes shut tight in pleasure as Tony kept moving in him. "Is-is this what it feels like?" He gasped and a couple of tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "It feels so fucking good!"

Tony smiled lovingly as he watched him and began to thrust into him faster, wanting Loki to feel more and more pleasure. He loved seeing him like this, coming undone and seeing how absolutely beautiful he looked. Loki gripped the sheets and cried out again when he felt a surge of pleasure at a particularly hard thrust. "There?" Tony breathed and kept thrusting into the same spot.

Loki cried out loudly and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Fuck!" He screamed. "Tony! Tony!" He pulled him down, his hands scratching at Tony's back.

Tony moaned and kissed him deeper as he sped up, feeling Loki begin to clench around him tightly. "So tight." He purred and nipped at his lip.

Loki couldn't hold on anymore and yelled out Tony's name as he came, his body arching up as he came over his stomach. He couldn't barely anything afterwards, his eyes dark and hooded as he watched Tony continue thrusting into him, sending shocks of pleasure through his over-sensitive body before he passed out and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm actually thrilled to tell you that shit is about to go down. Thanks to the people who reviewed in the last chapter >:)


	13. Chapter 13

Loki looked up at Tony shyly, opening his eyes slowly. "Hey sleeping beauty." Tony smiled, laid out with Loki's cheek resting on his chest.

"I passed out." He pouted and buried his face in Tony's chest. "That was probably the worst you've fucking had." He muttered but held onto him tight.

Tony smiled and ran his hand over his hair. "It definitely wasn't." He told him. "And don't worry about it, love." He whispered and kissed his head. "You'll get better at it." He told him. Loki smiled softly and looked up at him.

"If you help me practice." Tony smirked and ran his hands down Loki's back slowly.

"Sounds perfect." Tony purred and kissed him deeply. "How do you feel?" He asked him softly. "Sore, or did you already heal?" Loki hummed and stretched out his limbs experimentally, not moving from on top of Tony.

"My legs are a bit sore." He admitted with a small smile. "But otherwise fine." Loki pulled the covers up over them as Tony held him a bit closer, cradling him in his arms as they lay naked together. "I forgot to ask" he remembered "you said you thought of something we could do instead of taking humans?" He asked, wanting to confirm that Tony had meant what he had said to him.

Tony smiled and nodded, kissing his shoulder gently and moving up to press soft kisses to where he had marked him. "Yeah." He said when Loki shuddered. "I can't believe I never thought about it." He told him honestly. "I have a friend that's part of my nest who's never hunted before." He told him. "But we never really figured out why, maybe between the three of us, I'm sure we can figure out why." He told him with a small and Loki nodded.

"We'll figure it out." Loki said with a smirk. "If we can't then we're not worth our wings." He told him and kissed Tony deeply.

Tony chuckled. "I mean we weren't worth our wings." He said with a smirk. "That's why we lost them." Loki rolled his eyes and nipped at his lips.

"You miss it?" He asked him. "Being a angel?" He ran his hands over Tony's chest slowly. "I know you said you didn't…" he got a bit quiet. "But… don't you miss your friends?" He asked him and looked at him with soft eyes.

Tony sighed and lay his head back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "I…Yeah." He said softly. "I do… I miss them a lot." He looked at him sadly. "They were my friends, the only proper family I've had." He told him honestly. "I wish I could visit them, but I'd just put them in danger if I ever tried to contact them."

Loki looked at him sadly and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "Maybe it is better if you go find them. My brother said that he found your friends. That's where he got the demon trap from." Tony frowned and thought. "I'll be okay here." Loki assured him gently. "If you introduce me to your friend, I can get a head start on the investigation." Tony smiled softly.

"Yeah." He said softly. "I'll go at the end of the week." Tony smirked. "Until then…." He turned Loki over and kissed him deeply, grinning when Loki moaned into the kiss and spread his legs for Tony again.

* * *

Loki looked at Bruce, confused. If Tony hadn't been completely serious he would have thought that Tony was just messing with him. "Nice to meet you." Bruce shook his hand and smiled, and if it weren't for the wings on his back, Loki would have thought he was human.

"Don't worry." Tony said. "He's not as intimidating as he looks." He smirked and ruffled Bruce's hair. "Please get along, until I come back." He told the both of them and kissed Loki's lips gently. "Love you." He purred and Loki smiled happily.

"I almost always behave." He told him and kissed Tony again, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see Tony for another few weeks and would miss him.

Tony looked at the two of them when he pulled away and disappeared. "Should we go?" Bruce asked him. "I live and work in the nest." He told him and offered his arm to Loki, and he took it before they disappeared.

Loki looked around. This wasn't what Loki thought that the nest would look like this. "It's not terribly impressive, but its home for a lot of the demons." Bruce told him. It was an abandoned building, hollowed out so that almost only the walls and columns showed. The lights were still bright and they reminded Loki of hospital lights. "We do have a nice view though." Bruce said and Loki looked out a nearby window, stunned at what he recognized.

"How does not one notice the nest full of demons in the middle of Times Square?" He asked, his grin betraying his excitement. Bruce chuckled.

"Take it from someone who used to be human. We don't notice much." He said honestly. Loki followed him as he moved around and they went down the elevator until they got to the basement. "This is the hospital wing… you're here you might as well help." He told him with a small smirk and Loki smiled back and nodded.

"Sure, tell me what to do, Doctor." Bruce grimaced at the name.

"I haven't been called that in a while." He said and they walked to the back of the ward. "Tony never comes down here." He told him. "But I wish he did maybe he could tell me what to do about some of the older patients." He sighed. "This is our oldest John Doe." He told him as they walked up to bed where a young looking demon lay. He was monitored with a heart machine and Loki got close, curious about him. He had short hair and dark skin, and even passed out he looked like he was scolding someone.

"He's so serious looking." Loki noted. "Did he come with anything?" He asked and Bruce reached under the bed for a cardboard box. "a jacket," he passed it to Loki "notebook, map,… and a lot of feathers." He tipped the box to show Loki.

Loki looked at the feathers and then at the man. "Looks like he got in a fight with the wrong angels." He noted. "Well, coma patients supposedly wake up if you talk and read to them" he made one of his favorite books from home appear in his hands. "So I found my first task." He sat by him and smirked up at Bruce, daring him to argue.

"If that wasn't statistically correct, I'd make you start changing bandages like the rest of us." He mumbled and went on to another patient, who was also passed out, and began to realign his broken wing. Loki grinned and began to read to the man, only getting distracted when some demons brought in another three injured.

"Are there usually this many people down here?" Loki asked, wondering why there even were injured demons.

Bruce shook his head. "I've been here almost a year." He said honestly. "Except during a test, like the one Tony took for you, there are never this many people here." He sighed.

Loki frowned. "Then what's going on?" He frowned. "It's not the angels, is it?"

Bruce sighed. "Angels can rarely cause this much damage." He told him honestly. "It's one of ours." He whispered and leaned closer to Loki, not wanting to be overheard. "He's pretty new… he's not a fallen angel, and he doesn't seem very new to the whole demon thing. So I'm guessing he's from another nest." He sighed. "But he's trying out his strength on other demons and trying to 'return some order to this nest' by recruiting the strongest demons."

Loki frowned. "Tony hasn't told me anything about this." He said.

"Because Tony doesn't think Thanos is for real." He told him. "And he turned Thanos down when he tried to recruit him last time." Loki nodded quietly.

"Do you think… Thanos would ever come after Anthony?" He looked at Bruce, who looked down at the patient he was bandaging.

"Honestly…. I think it's a matter of time before he does. Thanos is getting stronger, and Tony will always be a threat." They looked over as more demons came in with someone else, this time their face covered up with a plastic tarp. A hand stuck out under the tarp and Loki could see the green nail polish on her nails. They brought the body to Bruce and he pulled the tarp back gently, going to see if there was any pulse before realizing her neck had been sliced wide open.

She was young but she looked strong, and her dark hair with pink tips stuck out around her face wildly. Bruce sighed and closed her eyes gently.. "Take her." He sighed and they walked away.

"Who was that?" Loki asked quietly.

"Gamora…" He said softly. "Thanos' daughter…"

"How did she-"

"Thanos." Bruce answered quietly and kept his head down as he bandaged, not wanting to talk anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inquiring minds: Loki spends a lot of time trying to figure out netflix. Once he figures out how it works, he watches a lot of crime shows and occasionally goes on YouTube to watch some shitty Buzzfeed videos to cheer himself up.
> 
> Also, sorry Smallblaa. I know you didn't want this to happen, but you gave me such a great idea.
> 
> Everyone, please review. I do love reading everyone's reactions and comments to the shit that happens.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki flipped through some pages of his magazine and sighed. "Okay, what about this?" He asked and leaned over so that the man in the coma could be able to see if he woke up. "It's a gray suit with a light green tie." He told him and then went back to his position, stretched out next to him and resting back on the headboard as the man slept. "I think it'll go well with my eyes." He told him and flipped through a few more pages. "Hopefully Tony notices," he hummed and then looked at the man again "though between you and I, I'm pretty sure he's more of the clothes snob." He smiled sadly and sighed when the man didn't move.

"Just keep at it." Bruce said as he heard the sigh and changed the bandages of a patient who wasn't too far away. He'd woken up after a few weeks when a little female demon had come to talk to him. ""Don't get discouraged." Loki nodded and looked back at their John Doe, wishing he had someone that he cared for come for him; maybe it would wake him up.

"I'm going to call Tony tonight." He told him and flipped through a few more pages of his magazine. "It's been four days now since he left, so I hope he found Wanda." He told him and sighed again. "I'm worried about him." He breathed honestly and frowned when he thought he saw the man's finger twitch. "Bruce-"

Their heads shot up as there was a loud thud as something hit the ground and Loki stood. The demon that stood there was large and tall, his mouth set into a permanent scowl and looking down, Loki saw that he had dropped a young man down by his feet. "Someone get this swine some help." He said, his dark voice sending shivers down Loki's spine. "I want him fully conscious when I kill him."

Loki frowned, looking around to see if any of the others were going to do something about him. When no one moved he walked to him. "You can't just come into the hospital wing, making demands." He hissed and leaned down by the boy, pushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face. His nose and lip had been broken but Loki more worried about the wings that were almost broken past recognition. "And if you think we're letting you touch him again, you're wrong."

"Insolent fool." The man's lip curled up in amusement and contempt and he pulled his hand back to strike at Loki's face. Loki's rage spiked and he wrapped his arms around the boy as his magic lashed out at the larger man, tossing him against the wall like a rag doll.

The man stood and glared at Loki, charging towards him, ready to fight until the medics came to him. "Stop this!' Bruce hissed, though Loki could tell he was nervous. "You won't fight in this ward. Not if you want us to ever take care of your soldiers again." It was an empty threat, Loki knew that Bruce could never turn away someone in need, but it got the man's attention. The man's dark eyes met Loki's.

"We'll meet again." He said quietly and walked out. Loki scoffed and picked the boy up, setting him down on the free bed near where Bruce was working.

"He's so young." He said sadly and began to clean up the blood off his face with a wet rag. "Why would he do this?" He asked as Bruce came close. "Who was that man?" He felt his anger rise again.

"That was Thanos." Bruce said, frowning at him. "And you were stupid to stand up to him, he could have killed you, and now you have a target on your back." Loki blinked and then frowned.

"And what was I supposed to do?" He asked. "Just let the kid die on the ground while none of you moved?" He demanded. Bruce sighed and shook his head in disapproval but Loki didn't care. He watched over the boy as Bruce fixed him up and carefully realigned his wings.

"He's new." Bruce told Loki as he bandaged him up. "This is Peter, he was always running after Gamora, I'm guessing that's why he even tried to pick a fight with Thanos." He said as Loki began to clean his cuts. "He's always getting injured for stealing from other demons or sleeping with people's wives, but it's never this bad." He sighed.

Loki listened and thought he sounded interesting. "You'll keep him safe right?" He asked and Bruce nodded. "I'm going to go home, I want to call Tony." Bruce nodded and waved him away.

Loki vanished and sighed when he got home, plopping down on the bed and rolled over to Tony's side. He buried his face in the pillow, sad that Tony's smell was slowly being replaced by his own. He got his phone from his back pocket and waited as the phone rang, hoping Tony would pick it up.

"Hey babe." Loki smiled when he heard the voice and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"'Hey' nothing." Loki said and pouted. "You haven't called me in two days." He muttered. He heard Tony sigh softly.

"Sorry babe." He said honestly. "I had trouble trying to get into Wanda's place and since I got in, I've been just catching up with her." He sighed.

Loki smiled. "She's talking to you then?" He asked, happy for him. "She's not aggressive?" He asked, still worried about him.

"No, she's fine." He smiled. "I felt a bit unwanted when I caught her putting holy water into her humidifier" Loki heard a laugh somewhere in the room "but I can't blame her for trying to experiment, even if it doesn't do anything. We've been talking about the others and I'm going to see them tomorrow." He said.

Loki frowned. "Tony, you can't go to heaven. That's suicide!" He said and bit his lip. "I don't care if your friend has magic, so do I, but we barely managed to get out alive."

"Hey, calm down baby." Tony said and Loki forced himself to take a breath. "They're coming down." He told him. "Wanda went up by herself to call them and they're off the grid enough that no one will notice." He promised Loki, who let out a breath of relief.

They talked for an hour, just talking about how they missed each other. "Are you still uneasy?" Loki asked and stretched out over the bed, remembering how Tony had mentioned how he had had a bad feeling lately.

Tony sighed and nodded. "Yeah." He told him honestly. "I got a text from Pepper yesterday." He told him. "But I haven't heard from Happy or Steve in a while." Loki frowned, knowing that he was still talking to them. "I know this is asking a lot, but can you go check up on them?"

Loki sighed. "Tony…" He whined.

"Please, baby." He sighed. "I just... they're my friends."

Loki sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine." He sighed. "I'll go see them today and text you." He told him.

"Thank you," he sighed softly. "I love you." Loki smiled softly.

"Love you too." He breathed softly. "Come back home to me soon." He said and hung up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, the next one is going to be longer I promise. I just don't like when too much happens at the same time. 
> 
> ALSO: shameless plug. Please go read and review my new one-shot Writer's Lament ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639787 ), it's also frostiron and I'm proud of it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lukka_Silvers, you're right, shit is is about to hit the fan and thank you so much RenneMichaels for the link. I laughed a lot. 


	15. Chapter 15

Loki scrunched his nose and flipped off his phone as he took a picture of himself, making sure he still looked somewhat attractive before sending it to Tony.

The shit I do for you and your friends. -L

He looked at the picture for a few more seconds, sighing at the tragic looking mailman uniform that he had been forced to wear so that he could knock of Steve's door without the other getting suspicious. He fixed the ugly brown collar and looked down at his phone when it buzzed again.

If it makes you feel better you're the cutest mailman I've ever seen. Got any packages for me? ;) –T

Loki grinned and texted back quickly.

Maybe. Depends on how fast you get home. -L

He stuffed his phone into his back pocket and leaned down to pick up the fake package that he had set down and carried it to Steve's apartment. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he couldn't lose it in front of the blonde man (no matter how much he wanted to slap him for having had Tony before Loki could have him). He knocked and waited, knowing Steve was in there from the soft music coming from inside.

He pressed an ear to the door and rolled his eyes as the old music drifted outside, wondering if the blonde was as boring as his music tastes were. He huffed and knocked again, louder this time in case the other hasn't heard him. "I have a package!"

He grit his teeth when no response came and was tempted to knock down the door before he heard a rustle coming from inside. "C-coming!" Someone called from inside and Loki frowned. It sounded similar to the voice that Loki had heard the last time he had been here, but the man was out of breath and panicked. He took a step back and froze when the door opened.

The man in front of him was Steve, Loki could see all of the marks covering his body a lot more clearly now than when he had been an angel, but Steve was different than Loki remembered him. If the fact that the man was now a good four inches taller than Tony or almost twice the weight that he had been when Loki had last seen him wasn't a clear sign that something was off, then the large pair of white wings currently sticking out of his back were.

Loki met his eyes and saw that the other was also frozen still; looking at something behind Loki with amazement and panic and Loki realized he was looking at his wings. "What did you do?" Loki hissed and pushed Steve back into his apartment and shut the door with his tail. "Explain" Loki warned when Steve still stared at him in shock. "Now!" He barked and Steve jumped, much to Loki's amusement.

"I-I don't know." He said quickly and looked at his hands, still not understanding what was happening, why he was so big, what the things on his back were, and why this supposed mailman was yelling at him. "I just woke up like this." He told him honestly and flinched as he looked up to see the other man fuming.

"What's the last thing that happened before you fell asleep?" Loki grit out, trying not to think about what this meant. Before he could at least look forward to Tony's humans dying, now there was a very alive, were annoying angel that had more of Tony's markings on him than Loki did.

Steve sat down on the couch and looked at the ground, trying to remember. "A little boy was crossing the road, he was going to get hit, I pushed him out of the way… but I got clipped by the side of the car." He said. "I got knocked back a few feet but I was fine… I stood back up." He frowned. "And I came home and fell asleep on the couch." He said.

Loki grit his teeth together. So now the little angelic feather duster was a hero too? "You probably died in your sleep." He muttered. "Don't move." He told him and moved to the edge of the room and called Tony.

"Loki? What happened?" Loki ignored the tone of worry and sighed.

"Your thing died." He said and smirked when Steve frowned at being called a "thing". "He's fine though. Seem like he did a good deed and got himself turned into a fucking angel." There was silence on the other line and Loki was about to speak again before Tony's voice came back.

"Can I talk to him?" He asked and Loki shuddered at the dark tone but held out the phone to Steve.

He watched Steve bring the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He asked and Loki grinned as the man pulled the phone from his ear quickly as Tony began to yell.

"Are you an idiot? I leave the city for a few days and you get yourself fucking killed and worse turned into an angel?" Steve stared at the phone like it was offensive and brought it back to his ear slowly when he recognized the voice yelling at him.

"I had to help, Tony." He said softly. "Someone could have been hurt."

"Some did get hurt, Steve." He said and sighed, knowing that with Steve's moral compass this was a lost cause. "Pass me to Loki." Steve sighed and held the phone to the smirking man. "Take him home, love." Loki frowned.

"Home? To the apartment?" He asked. "Why? We can just leave him here. Other angels will be here to pick him up and take him to heaven soon. You know how it works." Granted, not a lot of humans became angels - he'd never personally met one - but he'd heard enough about them. He heard Tony sigh again.

"And they're going to find him covered in demon marks." He reminded Loki. "Please. I'll be home tomorrow once the others get here."

Loki sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you owe me." He said and smiled as Tony laughed softly.

"I know, I love you. Good luck and... try not to fight." He said and hung up. Loki put his phone away and looked at Steve. "Grab anything you need for the night." He told him. "We're going."

* * *

"Don't touch anything." Loki warned as they appeared in the apartment. "Tony doesn't like anything out of place and I don't either." He walked to their bathroom, picking up some clothes to change into; the amount of magic he had used today giving him a headache.

Steve followed him into the room and looked around. "I don't know why you're so upset about my death." He called to Loki as he pulled out a book from the bookshelf, remembering how much Tony had been raving about it recently, and began to flip through the pages. "You don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you for your death to be an inconvenience to me." Loki replied and Steve frowned.

"Oh darn." He said in mock sadness, getting over the shock of his condition and starting to be annoyed by Loki's shitty attitude. "Next time I plan on dying, I'll let you know a week in advanced."

Loki snorted. "Please do." He said. "I'll host a farewell party." He pulled on his shirt and went out, narrowing his eyes at him. "I told you not to touch anything." He hissed and took the book from him. "Especially not my stuff." He took the book and put it back in its place, annoyed that Steve had picked the first book that Tony had given him.

"I thought this was Tony's home." He frowned and Loki smirked, his back still to the blonde as he stared at the books.

"It is." He said simply and sat down on the bed. "This is our place. Mine and Tony's." He said clearly, pleased at the way Steve's face flashed between sadness, confusion, and anger directed at him. "Oh, I'm sorry." He put his hand on his chest in mock apology. "Did you think you meant more to Tony than just a quick fuck?" He asked and watched how the words began to set into the angel.

"I…" Steve met Loki's eyes. "I think I'll let Tony tell me that on his own, thanks." He said and sat down on the nearby chair, decidedly looking away from Loki.

Loki bared his teeth at the angel and got off the bed, making his way to him. "Look at me." He said and turned the chair for Steve to look at him. He stretched out his wings and his tail came forward to wrap around the blonde's throat. "Tony is just like me, so unless you plan on tearing out your feathers for him you can never be with him." Steve stared up at him, unimpressed with the threat.

"Is this supposed to be intimidating?" He asked. "I know you can't hurt me, unless you want to make Tony upset." He hummed and Loki's tail tightened just a bit harder around his neck before letting go. Steve smirked as Loki stormed back to the bed with a huff. "So you were an angel?" He asked. "What did you do wrong?"

Loki smirked bitterly. "It's actually a lot easier to lose your feathers than you'd think. Just gotta start doubting the right things." Steve frowned in confusion and Loki glanced at him. "I'm sure that if the angels kidnap you, you'll start to understand." He hummed and wondered why Steve wasn't like how he used to be. "Things aren't as black and white as they'd have you believe. Demons and angels can be good and bad."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Well obviously." He said and Loki looked at him in surprise. "I'm an angel, and I still feel like punching you." He smirked. "And as rude as you are, you clearly care about someone." He muttered and looked back at the books. "It's a pretty simple thing to understand; doesn't seem like I'm going to lose my wings over that." He said; touching them to make sure they were still there.

Loki stared at the blonde and knew he was different than others. He was special somehow and Loki wondered if he could kill him before the others got there and convince Tony that he had suddenly dropped dead of his own accord.

* * *

Tony sighed as they reappeared in the apartment. "Nice crib." Clint hummed and looked around. It had taken a few minutes to convince the others to follow him, but then Tony should have expected as much. Two words about Steve and Clint, Sam, and Wanda were ready to go.

"Love the view." Sam said as he went out to the window with Wanda.

Tony chuckled. "Thanks, give me a sec to find Loki." He walked towards their room. "Babe?" His eyes widened as Loki ran out of the room and threw himself at him. Tony caught him and grinned when Loki kissed him. Tony chuckled and kissed back happily. "Miss me, love?" He asked and chuckled as Loki nodded.

"So much." He breathed and grimaced at him when they pulled back. "I was about to murder him." He said and looked to the door he had come from, smirking as Steve stood there watching. "Sorry Steve, did you need more proof that Tony's mine, or do you want us to kiss again?"

"That was unnecessary." Tony sighed to Loki when he understood and let him go. "You okay, Steve?" He asked.

"About dying and becoming an angel?" He asked quietly. "Yeah, I suppose." He sighed. "About this?" He gestured to the two of them. "I don't know." He told him honestly and glared at Loki, who slipped his hand into Tony's.

Tony sighed. "I know." He said softly. "But I…" he looked at Loki. "What I have with Loki started not that long ago, that's why I haven't been able to tell you." Loki smiled and nuzzled him gently and Tony couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry." He said to Steve and the other sagged a bit but nodded.

"I get it." Steve sighed. "I just hoped you'd have better taste." He hummed with a smirk as Tony held Loki back from lunging at him.

Tony sighed and pulled Loki against him, the other demon hitting his chest in an attempt to get at Steve. "Steve, go to the living room. I brought some friends who could probably better explain the whole angel thing to you." Steve went and Loki glared up at Tony.

"You should have let me throttle him." He hissed at Tony and yelped when the other man picked him up and carried into the room. "Let go, Anthony!" He huffed but gasped when Tony dumped him on the bed and pinned him down.

"Hey." Tony said and smiled at him. "I love you, remember?" He kissed him and Loki's struggles slowed. "I picked you in front of him, and I would do it a hundred times over." He breathed and Loki smiled despite himself.

"Say you love me." He demanded and kissed Tony's jaw, having missed having him so close and felt greedy.

Tony smiled softly and ran his hands down his sides. "I love you." Tony promised and kissed his lips again, intent on making Loki believe it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Loki's a little shit, Steve's a punk and everything is currently okay with the world.
> 
> Sorry this too so long to write, but I sprained my arm and I'm in the midst of finals. I promise more Thanos and Rhodes in the next chapter.
> 
> ALSO, thank you soooooo much to RenneMichaels for their amazing artwork. Check it out.


	16. Chapter 16

"…And no being greedy, lustful, you know, none of the basic sins." Sam said, listing off the things that angels weren't supposed to do as Steve listened.

"Or drugs, or drinking…" Clint added and then frowned. "Wait… now that I think about it, why is that?" He asked the other angels, forgetting for a second that they were supposed to be helping Steve understand what being an angel was like. "I mean, it's not like drinking is a sin." He crossed his arms. "Why aren't we allowed?' They all glanced curiously to Loki and Tony's extensive liquor cabinet.

Steve and Wanda stood and they walked over to it, looking through the bottles curiously. "I mean, it's good. If it's not a sin, then we should see what happens, right?" Steve told them and grabbed a bottle of wine that looked a bit fruitier than the scotches and whiskeys that were there and figured it was probably Loki's. Wanda handed him the corkscrew that was in one of the drawers and looked towards where the bedroom door was closed.

"You don't think they'll mind, do you?' She asked and Steve smirked.

"Nah. Besides, I think they're busy." He said, still bitter at how Loki refused to be quiet and that the angels had had to turn on some music so as not to hear them. He screwed the cork off and poured wine into the glasses as Sam handed them to him. "I'll go first." He told them, a bit amused as they all looked into the cups nervously. He took a sip and hummed. "It's sweet." He smiled at them, encouraging. "It's good." He looked back at his wings, growing a bit more fond of them, and gave a small flap just to make sure they were still fine and that he hadn't lost them to a glass of wine.

They watched him and then Sam took a small sip. He grimaced at the overly sweet taste but enjoyed the slight burn that followed. Clint and Wanda followed and Sam chuckled as he watched them. "Guys, we're broken a ton of laws, this shouldn't make us so nervous."

They sat back down and they kept talking and Steve began to feel comfortable around them. He didn't have many friends in general, and no family to miss him, so he realized he wasn't leaving much behind but the thought still made him uneasy. "Do I have to go to heaven?" Steve asked them and looked out the window into the city. "I'm sure heaven is a lot prettier, but leaving New York seems a bit weird for me."

Clint poured himself and Sam another glass of wine and sighed. "Probably." He muttered. "At least just to tell them where you're going to be staying. They like to know where we are. It's probably best if Wanda takes you up, so you can both come down together… maybe we should come down too." He told Sam. "I kinda like it down here." He hummed happily as he sipped at his wine again.

The door to the bedroom opened and Tony plopped down on the free spot and Loki settled on his lap, proudly wearing one of Tony's shirts and a pair of boxers. "Hey, that's mine." Loki frowned and grabbed the practically empty bottle.

"Whoops." Steve said innocently and smirked into his cup as he downed the rest of his wine as the others kept talking. Loki glared at Steve and then looked at Tony with wide, sad eyes.

"Tony…" He whined softly and Tony ran his hands over Loki's sides, smiling lovingly.

"Sorry, baby." He said and kissed him gently. "I'll ask Nat to get you a couple more bottles when she comes over." Loki smiled sweetly and felt Steve glaring daggers into his back.

"And some of those sweets from the bakery I like, please?" He breathed and kissed Tony's jaw, having learned quickly that Tony loved to pamper him most right after sex. Tony hummed softly and nodded.

"Anything you want, love." He promised and smiled as Loki pecked his lips. When Tony began to text Natasha, Loki winked at Steve teasingly, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"So have you figured out when you're going to heaven?" Loki asked them and Clint smiled.

"No, we're kind of thinking about sticking around for a while." Loki blinked. "If that's okay with you." Clint said quickly and Loki frowned.

"Oh, absolutely n-"

"Yes!" Loki looked back at Tony with wide eyes but the demon didn't even notice. Tony grinned at his friends happily and Loki's jaw snapped shut. "That sounds great, doesn't it?" He asked and looked at Loki with bright, happy eyes.

Steve smirked into his glass and watched as Loki's jaw clenched. Loki did not want them here. He hated the idea of having them around all the time, but mostly the idea of having to share Tony with anyone but with how Tony was looking at him he couldn't say no. "Of course, love." He said softly and kissed his cheek. "We should find a place for them to stay though." He reminded Tony. "There isn't much room here." He was going to be damned if he was going to share his home as well.

"I have a couple of guestrooms." Steve hummed. "Might be a bit tight, but we'll manage." He said with a smile. "And you can come over whenever you want, Tony." He smirked as Loki glared at him, not liking his tone and what he seemed to be implying. Before he could say anything, Natasha appeared and looked around at them, confused.

"So… you have an angel party, and I'm stuck bringing the snacks." She muttered and Loki stood and took the bags from her.

"Well, it's sometimes good to remind you where on the food chain you stand." He smirked and put the new bottles into the cabinet. Tony chuckled and looked up at her.

"Sorry Nat, it just came up. Sit down." He said and began to introduce them. Loki looked at them as they began to talk happily and felt a bit of possessiveness begin to bubble at the pit of his stomach. He sat back down on Tony's lap, curling up into his chest and felt comforted by the way that Tony held him close and kissed his head even as he talked to his friends.

* * *

Weeks had passed since the whole mess with Steve and Tony didn't think he could be happier. He had most of his old friends back, and they were getting along with his new ones – Bruce, Steve, and even Natasha. "Love, come here?" He called from their living room. He had set up a nice meal and lit candles around on their little coffee table for Loki while the other demon had been reading.

Loki set his book down and pushed himself up from the bed. He'd been scared of how their life would change since Tony's friends got here, but he could begrudgingly admit that things hadn't changed much. The main change he could point out was how little he and Tony had blown up at each other recently. They were both in a better mood and he began to enjoy the company of some of the others – save Steve, who he still despised. "What is it, lov-" he froze as he saw everything and looked at Tony. "What is this?" He breathed and walked to him when Tony held his hand out.

"I thought" he made Loki sit down "that I could treat my man to something a little special." He kissed him and poured them each a glass of wine.

"What's the occasion?" Loki asked and looked around at everything Tony had set out, most of which were his favorites and the candles that burned filled the room with a sweet scent.

"No occasion." Tony leaned over to kiss him. "Just happy and wanted to show that I love you." He said and Loki smiled fondly.

"I love you too." He breathed and pressed up to his side. "Are you going to feed me too?" He joked as Tony fed him a bite of food and Loki took it.

Tony smirked and pecked his nose. "Yeah, I'm going to spoil you today." He said and pulled him onto his lap and they began to feed each other, stealing kisses from each other.

"Is no one going to come and interrupt us today?" Loki asked him and took the food away from Tony, setting it aside so he could straddle his man's lap. "Do I get to have you all to myself?" He asked softly and pressed gentle kisses to his lips.

Tony smile d softly and reached up to card his fingers through Loki's hair. "Yeah." He smiled. "Nat, Sam, Steve and Clint went out for dinner together and Wanda went back to her house to pick up something but she'll be back next-" he blinked as Loki pressed a finger to his lips with a small smile.

"That's all I need to know." He said and kissed him deeply before Tony could keep talking. They kissed, just enjoying the peace and the gentle touches.

"Loki!" They pulled away sharply at Bruce's voice and both gave him a hard glare. "Don't look at me like that." He said, clearly frazzled. "He's awake, the John Doe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I've been away for a bit. I've just been in a bit of a rut after finals and I'm finally starting to get re-energized. 
> 
> Also this chapter is just like the "Steve-corrupts-the-angels" and "Loki-is-an-ass" chapter, and I really liked writing it :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Business - You know this doesn't work, Right? - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655465) by [RenneMichaelsArt (RenneMichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaelsArt)




End file.
